The Right Side of Wrong
by bubblygal92
Summary: Director Tyler of Torchwood is attempting to negotiate on behalf of the Earth with the Time Lords of Gallifrey when their Lord President, the Doctor, comes up with an unusual way of creating an alliance between their planets. A marriage between the Director's daughter and himself. [Eight x Rose]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything.**

 **A/N This is a birthday gift for the lovely aeonish. Hope you like it, Trin!**

 **Thanks to Vampiyaa for the lightning-quick beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There were worse days to have, but in that moment, Rose was having trouble remembering them. She glanced around at the tense faces of everyone in the room and sighed quietly. There was no way she blamed them for being so worried. The unnatural heat of the alien planet and the stifling tension in the room was making it harder to breathe, but Rose did not dare to leave the bungalow assigned to them to get some fresh air.

"Maybe we should just surrender," one of the more frightened people in the room suggested.

"No," said the Director firmly. "Surrender means that we would be entirely at their mercy. They could blow us clean out of the sky if they wanted. We will continue to negotiate for a better option."

"Perhaps there is no better option," said someone else who agreed with the first person. "Maybe we can negotiate for our families."

"And leave the rest of the billions of people on Earth to die?" asked the Director angrily.

There was silence in the room and Rose was tense, waiting to jump to her father's defense if needed. He was currently staring down anyone who suggested surrender as an option, standing tall and firm as the Director of Torchwood.

"Director Tyler," said one of the calmer negotiators. "Maybe it is time to retire for the night. We have only been here for a day. There is still time to negotiate."

The Director nodded shortly and shot a sharp look at the frightened people in the room. "Fine," he said. "Good night."

There were murmurs of good night and Rose waited until the room was empty to go up to her father who was rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Spineless cowards some of them," he muttered.

"They are scared," said Rose neutrally. "You can't really blame them. A giant planet showed up in the sky with no warning asking them to surrender or they will blow us all up."

"We are supposed to prepared for things like these," he protested. "We are Torchwood, for God's sake."

"But these are Time Lords," said Rose. "Two days ago, we had no idea that there was even such a thing in the universe. Besides, I think the negotiations are going well."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You think so?" he asked.

"They haven't killed us yet," said Rose with an optimistic smile. "They were kind enough to invite us up to their planet to negotiate. It shows that they are willing to listen, at least, which is more than we can say for most hostiles we have dealt with over the years."

He nodded reluctantly. "I left orders about what was to be done if an agreement couldn't be reached," he confessed.

Rose inhaled and nodded. "Yeah, I figured," she said. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"We might not have a choice," said Pete, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "These people control time and space, Rose. I don't even know how to fight them."

"Don't think about it like that," said Rose, trying to be comforting and doing her best not to let it show that she had spent the last two days thinking about the exact same thing. "Go to bed, 'kay? We'll start fresh tomorrow."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, alright," he said, getting to his feet and dropping a kiss on her head. "Get some sleep, love. You've been working hard too."

"Nah," said Rose. "You've been doing most of the work, remember? I'm just security. Here to stand in the back wearing all black and looking tough."

That coaxed a laugh out of her father and Rose was pleased when some tension left him. "Good night, love," he said affectionately.

"Good night, Dad," said Rose and waited until he left to let her smile drop.

Despite everything, she was still worried and knew that there was no way that she would get any sleep. With a sigh, she left the bungalow that had been graciously provided for them by their hosts. The grass surrounding the bungalow was a beautiful, vibrant shade of red that was rippling with a surprisingly cool breeze. Had it not been for the potential doom hanging over their heads, Rose would have enjoyed Gallifrey's beauty. The planet was truly a thing of beauty and as Rose walked further down the sloped hill, she admired the silver trees and the burnt orange sky overhead. As lost as she was in her own musings, she nearly missed the fact that she was no longer alone.

"Hello," greeted the strange man who appeared to have been lying flat on the grass, a mere few feet away from Rose.

Rose was startled but composed herself rather quickly. "Hello," she said, casting a quick eye over the man.

Unlike every Time Lord that she had seen so far, he was not dressed in sweeping robes or the uncomfortable headdress. Instead, he was wearing dark trousers tucked into long brown boots, a brown waistcoat over a dirtied white shirt, a cravat knotted haphazardly around his neck and a battered dark frock coat completing the look. His brown hair was messy and unkempt but his bright blue eyes were smiling as he looked at her.

"Sorry, I'll leave you be," she said, not wanting to speak to a Time Lord, even if he did not look like the others.

She turned to go but he sat up quickly. "Oh no, please wait," he said, smiling politely at her. "I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

Rose contemplated ignoring him and walking away but did not want to make things harder for her own planet, so she nodded. "I'm Rose," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Is it really?" he asked, regarding her shrewdly. "Seems like you have every reason to hate me, Rose."

She forced a smile onto her face. "I don't hate you, or the Time Lords," she said neutrally.

He sat up straighter at that. "Strange, you really mean that, don't you?" he asked. "I mean your planet and its entire population is essentially being held hostage by the Time Lords yet you don't seem to hate them," he said. "Now, why is that?"

"There is no point hating every species that ever comes to Earth with bad intentions," said Rose. "Besides, I have every confidence that our negotiations tomorrow will prove useful."

"Oh, now you are just lying," he said, sounding utterly delighted. "You are worried, Rose, that much is clear. But you aren't one of the negotiators, are you? You are dressed in black and you seem like someone whose job is to stand around and look tough."

Rose bristled but maintained a cool facade. Or she tried, at least. "And how would you know?" she asked in a biting tone. "I don't remember seeing you in the negotiations."

"I have friends who keep me informed," he said. "Please, won't you sit down?"

Rose gritted her teeth and sat down on a boulder that was as far away from the Doctor as possible while still being within earshot. The Doctor looked amused at her choice of seating but said nothing about it.

"I have offended you," he said and it was not a question. "That wasn't my intention at all, I assure you."

"You didn't offend me," said Rose, trying not to squirm at the intense way in which his eyes were surveying her. She was also feeling distinctly warmer around the collar despite the cooling evening air and she was doing her best to ignore it. "You are right. I am security. Nothing else."

"Hmm, yes," he said, his eyes lingering on hers for a moment before drifting slowly down her body. "May I ask you something, Rose? I would appreciate an honest answer."

"Sure," said Rose, curious despite herself.

"Why wouldn't Earth just consider a surrender?" he asked. "Surely it will save us all some time."

"Have you even read the terms of the surrender?" snapped Rose before she could stop herself. She composed herself hurriedly. "I mean, a surrender is not in our best interest."

"Why not?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. "Time Lords are offering to keep your planet safe from any other hostiles. All they ask for in return are some resources from your planet."

"It is not so much the trade that is bothering us," said Rose carefully. "But Time Lords are a strong civilisation. I mean, your lot moved their planet right in our sky to make a point. What happens when they no longer have a use for us? When we become a liability rather than a resource? There are seven billion of us on that planet and you may not think that's a lot but that's seven billion people who are all important. What happens to those seven billion lives when the Time Lords are done with us?"

The Doctor was listening to her intently. "So, you are negotiating for what, precisely?" he asked.

"To be left alone," said Rose, like it was obvious. "We are clearly not a threat to the Time Lords. Just leave us be."

He smirked slightly. "Not a threat?" he asked. "Earth just defeated a Sycorax scouting party a month ago without firing a single weapon."

"Yes," admitted Rose. "But the Sycorax are single-mindedly focused on violence and warfare. It was only a matter of proving that we had better weapons than them to send that lot packing. We didn't kill any of them."

"I know," he said. "But Earth does have an impressive cache of weapons. I mean, I assume that Torchwood's director has given orders to attack Gallifrey if the negotiations don't go well?"

"I wouldn't know," said Rose, doing her best to not give away anything. "Would be a bit silly to do that, considering that he and several of us are on Gallifrey."

The Doctor laughed airily. "Oh, but he seems like a man who understands sacrifice," he said. "He has a family on Earth, doesn't he? He wears a wedding ring so he has a wife, at least. Maybe a couple children. A man like him would do anything to keep his family safe. Even at the cost of his own life."

"Your friends keep you well informed, did you say?" asked Rose, regarding him with suspicion.

"Yes, they insist on it, no matter how much I try to avoid hearing about everything," he said with a guileless smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Hmm," said Rose disbelievingly, but didn't push it. "Anyway, I can't speak for the director. I barely know him. My job is to guard him, nothing else."

He stared at her and Rose did her best not to give anything away. After a moment, the Doctor nodded. "I suppose," he said. "But back to my point. Earth has very powerful weapons."

"Are you saying the Time Lords don't?" asked Rose shrewdly. "Your people control time. They could wipe us all out and not blink."

"It is not easy to wipe out an entire species," he said darkly.

"But not impossible, is it?" asked Rose persistently.

"No," he said. "Then I suppose we are at an impasse."

"Good thing it is not our job to figure it out," said Rose with a wan smile.

He smiled back at her. "Yes, let us leave it to the negotiators, shall we?"

"Yeah, I suppose," said Rose. Silence fell over them and Rose watched the burnt orange sky getting slowly darker as the second sun set. "I should go," she said, looking back at the Doctor, only to find him already looking at her.

He stood up and Rose followed suit. "Farewell then, Rose," he said, offering his hand to her.

Rose took it but instead of shaking it, he kissed her knuckles. Heat shot up her arm and she could feel her face flushing. "Yeah, bye," she said, extracting her hand from his grip as politely as possible and fleeing back in the direction of the bungalow.

She pretended not to see that pleased smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, the negotiations were at a stalemate for an hour and Rose was itching for a recess so she could go scream into a pillow. The hot, stuffy council chamber was full of Time Lords on one end and the five Torchwood negotiators, including her dad sitting at a long table facing them. Rose and two other Agents were standing behind the director and Earth negotiators with their hands crossed at their backs.

Lord Borusa, who was the Time Lord's negotiator, was sitting next to an empty chair that looked grander than any other seat in the entire chamber. The empty chair was a cause for curiosity but Rose supposed that it was not the time for a fact-finding mission. She could see the tension in the back of her father's shoulders as he and Borusa locked horns over the future of their planet.

"Considering your planet's capabilities and the average lifespan of its occupants, what we are offering is more than generous," said Borusa grandly, and Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You cannot expect us to put a price on our people's heads," said Pete, trying to sound calm. "You can get the resources you want from a thousand other uninhabited planets. Earth has a population of seven billion people."

"Seven billion people who are fighting a war amongst themselves," said Borusa archly.

Pete bristled but managed to stay calm. "Yes, but those are our personal problems," he said. "I am not saying that we are perfect as a species, but we deserve to have the choice to make our own mistakes."

"Yes, well…" Borusa stopped talking as a Chancellery Guard walked up to him and whispered something. Borusa's eyes went wide and he nodded hurriedly.

"Is everything alright?" asked Pete warily and Rose tensed, ready to fight if things were about to go wrong.

"Yes, yes, quite," said Borusa quickly. "Our President has just sent notice that he will be sitting in for the negotiations."

A murmur rose among the Time Lords at this pronouncement and Rose glanced at Pete, who looked just as confused as she did. They had all assumed that Borusa was in charge; people certainly treated him like he was.

"All rise," announced the Chancellery Guard and the Time Lords got to their feet. As an afterthought, Pete did too, and the rest of the Torchwood negotiators followed suit.

Rose tried not to rise on her tiptoes to see who the President was. She saw the grand orange and gold hat before she saw the man and her gasp was lost in the noise of the chamber when she saw the Doctor emerge from the crowd and sit down at the grand seat that had previously been empty. Time Lords and humans alike sat back down but Rose was too busy staring at the Doctor to register it.

"Pay attention, Rose," hissed Jake who was to her right, and Rose managed to shake herself to stand at attention like she was expected to do, rather than gaping like an idiot. Her gaze was resolutely fixed in front of her but she avoided looking at the Doctor directly, who had beamed at her as he had taken his seat.

"My apologies, Director Tyler," said the Doctor smoothly. "I am the Lord President of Gallifrey. Usually, I leave negotiations like these to my council and Lord Borusa. But I seem to have a special interest this time."

Rose tensed when his eyes flitted to her before going back to her father. Pete, observant as he was, did not miss it. "A special interest?" asked Pete warily.

"In Earth," said the Doctor with a smile. "I understand that you are concerned about your planet's future if the Time Lords were to go back on their word or harm you. I happen to have a solution that would put your mind at ease."

Lord Borusa looked at the Doctor like he was mad but Pete got a hopeful look on his face. "I am listening," he said.

"I propose an alliance between Earth and Gallifrey," said the Doctor. "An alliance made possible by one of the oldest methods in the universe."

"Which is?" asked one of the Torchwood negotiators.

The Doctor looked at Rose again before turning to Pete. "Marriage," he said.

Pete stared at him. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"The Agent protecting you is your daughter, is she not?" asked the Doctor. "She must be. You have the same eyes. If Rose were to marry me, I would guarantee Earth's safety."

It was a miracle that Rose could keep standing after that pronouncement. Pete got to his feet in anger and glared at the Doctor. "My daughter is not a bargaining chip," he snarled.

"No," said the Doctor calmly. "But you need assurance that the Time Lords will not harm your planet. Well, I would not want to harm my bride's home planet." He sat back in his chair. "Besides, we are running out of options on fixing our little quandary."

"We will find another way," said Pete firmly. "Rose is not a part of this negotiation."

"Maybe not," said the Doctor. "But Earth has enough weaponry to try and attempt an attack on us. Needless to say, it will fail. And I cannot promise that Earth will survive if they were to declare a war on us. So, really, Director Tyler, I don't see you having much of a choice, do you?"

Rose saw the look on Pete's face and knew that he would order a full scale attack if need be, and decided to intervene. "I think," she said and the chamber fell silent. "I think we need time to discuss this."

"Rose," said Pete warningly.

"Sorry, Dad, looks like I'm a part of it now," she said. She looked back at the Doctor with a cool gaze. "We shall discuss your offer."

He inclined his head. "Take your time," he said. "We shall resume negotiations tomorrow." He got to his feet and the whole chamber rose again. "For what it's worth," he said, looking at Rose. "I do hope you accept." He nodded again and swept out of the chamber. Borusa and his council followed after him and the Time Lords began to disperse one by one, but not before looking at Rose in bewilderment.

Rose looked at her dad who was staring at her in disbelief but he stayed silent until they were all back inside the bungalow.

"Explain," was all he said.

Rose saw the rest of the Torchwood people looking on with varying degrees of interest and curiosity and sighed. "I saw him last night when I went for a walk. I didn't know he was their President," she confessed.

"What did you tell him?" asked Pete.

"Nothing," said Rose. "I didn't tell him who I was and I certainly didn't tell him about Earth's attack plan."

"You must have said something," piped up one of the snottier negotiators. "Why else would he propose marriage of all things?"

Rose resisted the urge to glare but Pete had no such restraint. "I want to speak to my daughter alone," he said pointedly.

"This affects us all. Not just you," protested the negotiator, at once.

"Now," said Pete, his voice holding a note of finality. One by one, the Torchwood members left, until only he and Rose were left.

Rose sat down in a chair and rubbed her eyes. "Do you believe me?" she asked her father hesitatingly.

Pete sat down in front of her and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "But you are not marrying him, Rose. We will find another way."

"There isn't another way," said Rose calmly. "We can't take on the Time Lords, Dad. You know it, I know it and hell, they know it."

"Won't stop me from trying," said Pete and Rose knew that he meant it.

"Think of Mum and Tony," said Rose. "And others like them down on Earth. We can't put them at risk of a war that we are sure to lose."

"So you are ready to marry an alien?" asked Pete sceptically.

"Of course I'm not ready," said Rose at once. "I hate that I am being traded like a cow to secure an alliance. But considering the alternative, I am willing to swallow my pride, grit my teeth and get it done."

"Rose," said Pete, shaking his head.

"I'm not saying I like it," said Rose. "In fact, the mere thought is making my skin crawl. But this isn't about me. It's about seven billion people and many more who will come into our world, generation after generation. If there is something, anything, that I can do to save them, then I am going to do it." She stopped and smiled at him. "You know you would do the same."

Pete sighed deeply. "Sometimes, I wish you would have succumbed to your mother's quest to make you into the perfect heiress instead of following me to Torchwood," he said.

"You don't mean that," said Rose with confidence. "And mum doesn't mind, either. Doesn't matter how much she claims it does."

"Speaking of whom, Jackie is going to be livid about this," said Pete.

"Yeah, I know," said Rose. "But she will understand. Just like you."

"I haven't said I understand," protested Pete.

"No, but I know you do," said Rose with a smile. "I know you want to keep me safe and marrying me off to an alien is the last thing you want to do, but I'm making my choice to save the Earth."

Pete sighed again and looked at her imploringly. "Rose, are you sure? We could still fight," he said.

"There will not be a fight," said Rose firmly. "Not if it can be avoided. Dad, I am sure about my decision."

Pete stared at her for a moment before nodding shortly. "Alright," he said. "But let us draw up some conditions before we agree to it."

* * *

Inside the Doctor's sprawling office in the Presidential Palace, Lord Borusa was pacing angrily. "What in the name of Rassilon were you thinking?" he demanded of the Doctor who was sitting calmly at his desk. "A marriage to an alien? An ape, of all things?"

"Lord Borusa," said the Doctor. "You are my adviser and I have the utmost respect for you. But I am the President and my mind's made up. Besides, you have been imploring me to get married from the day I took office."

"Yes, but she is an alien," repeats Borusa. "Think of what this could do to your popularity numbers. You ought to marry a suitable Time Lady from the proper Chapter. Not some ape who has barely learned to stand."

"You shall refrain from referring to Miss Tyler as an ape, Lord Borusa," said the Doctor coolly. "And don't think that I don't see the negotiation with Earth for what it is."

Borusa stared at the Doctor blankly. "I do not understand, Lord President," he said.

The Doctor got to his feet and looked Borusa in the eye. "Do not play me for a fool, Borusa, you know better," he said, his voice calm but eyes blazing in anger. "We don't need Earth's resources. There is nothing that they have that we cannot acquire by more convenient means. Except sunflowers, perhaps, but I doubt you have any use for them." He shook his head before continuing. "What you truly wanted was a way to monitor the humans. And I cannot blame you for it. They are the only species, apart from us, who will touch every star in the sky one day. And they are getting stronger every day."

Borusa's nostrils flared but he did not deny it. "It is wise to keep one's enemies close," he said.

"I agree," said the Doctor. "Which is why I proposed marriage to Miss Tyler. She is the daughter of Torchwood's Director and Torchwood is Earth's strongest organisation dealing with extraterrestrial affairs. It would do well to have a strong alliance with them."

"I understand that, Lord President," said Borusa. "But marriage?"

"Like I said, it's the oldest method of creating an alliance," said the Doctor, sitting back down in his seat. "Stronger than a treaty or even a trade agreement. Besides, I know you don't want us going to war with Earth. It would disrupt the web of time catastrophically. Wouldn't it be better if this was all resolved peacefully?"

"We would be having a spy in our midst," said Borusa.

"That cannot be helped," shrugged the Doctor. "Besides, I think she might just surprise you."

Borusa sighed and nodded slowly. "I understand," he said finally. "If you will excuse me, Lord President, I believe I will have to smooth a lot of ruffled feathers about your decision."

"I know," said the Doctor. "I appreciate it, Lord Borusa."

Lord Borusa went to leave but turned back around. "Are you certain they shall accept?" he asked.

"Yes," said the Doctor and Borusa bowed as he left. The Doctor waited until the door had closed to glance at the only other person in his office. "That went well, don't you think?" he asked.

Romanadvoratrelundar shook her head at him. "You are a terrible liar," she said.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Is that really why you proposed marriage? To ally with the humans and keep the enemy close as Lord Borusa said? Or the fact that you are infatuated with the human girl," said Romana with a smirk.

"I am not infatuated," said the Doctor with an eye-roll. "I barely spoke to her."

"Yet you walked into the negotiations with a proposal for her," Romana pointed out. "I can't help but wonder."

"Wonder what, precisely?" asked the Doctor. "I am doing what's best for Gallifrey. Earth may not be able to win a war against us but it does not mean that they will not be able to cause substantial damage to us. I merely want to avoid a war."

"Right," said Romana with a superior look on her face that told him that she was not buying it for a moment.

He sighed and dropped his head onto his desk. "You should see her, Romana. She is something else entirely," he muttered.

To her credit, Romana was only a little bit smug at that pronouncement. "She looks like an ordinary human to me," she said honestly.

"Yes, in some ways," said the Doctor, looking up at Romana. "But there is something else about her. She is wise in ways beyond her years but she still has that hope of something better in her, Romana. And hope is something that Gallifrey lost a long time ago. Maybe she will bring it back."

"You are placing an awful lot of expectation on her and this union, Doctor," warned Romana seriously. "You are forcing her to marry an alien and leave her planet and family behind in doing it. She will be surrounded with nothing but hostility on Gallifrey. No one will oppose the marriage openly but the Time Lords will never accept her. And she will make an easy target for your enemies. Are you prepared to put her through all that?"

The Doctor fell silent as he contemplated Romana's words. "I don't know," he said finally.

"I thought so," said Romana. "But it is too late to go back on your word now. So, I hope you are right when you say that she is something else. Because she is going to have to be extraordinary to survive on Gallifrey."

"Thank you, Romana," said the Doctor.

Romana nodded and patted his shoulder as she got up to leave. "For what it's worth, I trust your judgment about her," she said. "And I hope that Rose Tyler makes an excellent First Lady of Gallifrey."

The Doctor smiled tiredly and nodded at Romana as she left.

"Time will tell," he murmured to himself, once he was completely alone. "It always does."

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything.**

 **A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews. A bit more information in this chapter. Thanks to Vampiyaa for the fantastic beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The Time Lords were already waiting in the negotiation room by the time the Earthlings arrived. This time when they sat, Rose sat down in her father's old seat and he sat down on her right. The obvious show of leadership brought a smile to the Doctor's lips but he didn't say anything about it. Mainly because he could see the set of Rose's mouth which was just daring him to comment.

Borusa stood up once the Earthlings were seated. "Our esteemed Lord President made you an offer yesterday. An alliance between Earth and Gallifrey, secured through the marriage of Rose Tyler and our Lord President, the Doctor. What is your response?"

Rose glanced at Pete and nodded once before standing up. "I accept," she said, clearly. "But," her voice hardened, "we have some conditions."

Borusa raised his eyebrows. "Young lady, you are hardly in a position to…"

"Let's hear them," interrupted the Doctor.

Borusa threw his gaze skywards before sitting back down. The Doctor sat up and rested his elbows on the table in front of him, his gaze fixed on Rose.

Rose seemed unsettled for a moment before she took a deep breath. "Firstly, there has to be a proper contract drawn up, outlining the conditions of the alliance," she said.

"That goes without saying," said the Doctor immediately. "It shall be drawn up as soon as possible. What else?"

"I need to have a way to stay in touch with my family," she said. Her dad had been adamant about that one.

"Of course," said the Doctor. "You may even visit them, if you wish."

That stunned Rose for a moment and it took a strong throat-clearing from Pete for her to snap out of it. "Also, I need a tutor," she said.

"A what?" asked the Doctor, looking surprised for the first time.

"A tutor," repeated Rose firmly. "I am marrying into a culture I know nothing about. I need to be educated. About Time Lord history, about your culture and traditions and so on." That one had been her idea. Her being on Gallifrey would place her in a unique position to gather intelligence. There was no way she would be passing that up.

The Doctor surveyed her with a small smile. "Lady Romana," he said, and a blonde woman in sweeping scarlet robes got to her feet. "If you would."

The woman bowed once to the Doctor before looking at Rose. "My name is Romanadvoratrelundar," she said. "It would be an honour to be your tutor, my lady." The words were spoken in a tone devoid of any feeling, save a bit of curiosity.

"Anything else?" asked the Doctor as Romana sat back down.

Rose took a deep breath. "The alliance has to stand, even if I am no longer alive," she said, ignoring the way her dad tensed. She hadn't mentioned it to him beforehand because she knew that he wouldn't let her go through with this alliance if he knew it.

The Doctor looked at her gravely. "Do you have reason to believe that you will be dying anytime soon, Miss Tyler?" he asked.

"She'd better not," said Pete, glaring at the Doctor. "I want her safe, do you understand?"

"I do," said the Doctor and both Pete and Rose were surprised by the earnest tone of his voice. "She won't come to any harm."

"Regardless," said Rose, looking slightly heartened. "Even if I don't die an untimely death, I will die one day. And considering how long the Time Lords live, it won't be that far into your future. I want the alliance to stand in that case."

The Doctor sighed. "Lady Romana will no doubt explain it to you in your lessons, Miss Tyler. But you needn't worry about it. You will live for far longer than you would think." He ignored Rose's confused look and continued. "But, I give you my word that the alliance will continue until you or I expressly agree to break it. Does that satisfy you?"

Rose looked at Pete once before nodding. "Yes," she said.

"Very well, then," said the Doctor. "I accept your conditions. Lord Borusa will draw up the contract before sundown today. The wedding will take place seven days from now at dawn. Arrangements will be made for Miss Tyler's friends and family to be brought to Gallifrey to attend the ceremony."

"What about the rest of us?" asked one of the negotiators.

"You may return to Earth at your convenience," said the Doctor. "Even you, Director Tyler. But Rose has to remain on Gallifrey."

"That's fine," said Rose before Pete could protest. "The contract will be ready at sundown, you said?"

"Yes," said the Doctor and stood up. The rest of the room followed suit, including all the Earthlings. "I am glad we were able to reach an amicable solution."

"So are we," said Pete, forcing a polite smile. "We would like to return to Earth as soon as the contract is ready."

"Lord Borusa shall see to it," said the Doctor. "There shall be Chancellery Guards protecting Rose. You needn't worry for her safety, Director Tyler."

"Yeah, but I would want Agent Simmonds to stay behind with her as well," he said and the spiky-haired blonde man jumped to attention.

The Doctor glanced at him briefly before nodding. "Of course," he said. "When do you wish for Lady Romana to begin her lessons with you, Miss Tyler?" he asked Rose.

"Today, if possible," said Rose at once. "Once the others return to Earth."

The Doctor looked at Romana who nodded at him. "Excellent," he said. "If there isn't anything else…"

"No," said Rose and the Doctor nodded once before leaving the room.

Rose met her dad's gaze as they were escorted back to the bungalow by Chancellery Guards. The Torchwood negotiators were happy to be going home and Rose knew that her dad was reluctant to leave her but she needed him to speak to her mum, not to mention the rest of Torchwood about the unorthodox form of alliance with Gallifrey.

The contract arrived with a messenger just as the first sun set and Pete read it out loud for everyone. Rose was relieved that most of it was pretty standard and that all her conditions had been accepted in it. The Time Lords would lend scientists and technology to Earth in return for access to some of their nuclear power plants as well as the developmental weapons. Gallifrey would stand by Earth if they were attacked by hostile forces and Earth would return the favour if necessary. Neither party would attack the other and doing so would constitute an act of war. Earth and its citizens would be left alone to their way of life and the Time Lords would not interfere.

The negotiators were happy with the turn of events and a part of Rose was relieved too. Her freedom was a small price to pay for the alliance in the larger scheme of things and she was willing to pay it. She was sure that there might come a time when she would regret thinking that, but she wanted to put that off for as long as possible. So, she did not shed a tear when the time capsule arrived outside the bungalow and everyone except her and Jake boarded it. Her dad kissed her forehead and promised to be back as soon as possible and Rose nodded back, knowing that he would keep his word.

"Besides, your mum will want to be here too," he said.

"Yeah," said Rose. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said. "I am so proud of you, Rose. For everything you have done and are about to do."

"Thanks," she said. "Now, go on. You don't want to miss the bus."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead again. "Stay safe," he said.

"I will," promised Rose and he nodded as he walked into the time capsule, which vanished a moment later.

Rose looked at Jake and the two of them trudged back into the empty bungalow. "Get some sleep, Jake," said Rose. "My tutor will be coming along soon."

"I can stay awake," he said.

"You stood guard all last night," she pointed out. "You are dead on your feet. I'll be fine."

He looked doubtful but he really was tired, so he nodded and headed upstairs to a bed. Rose was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door and she found Romana waiting outside.

"My lady," she said, inclining her head in a short bow.

"Lady Romana, come in, please," said Rose, flushing at being addressed in such a formal way. "And you don't have to call me 'my lady'."

"I do, as a matter of fact," said Romana as she walked in. "You will be Gallifrey's First Lady. It is the proper way to address you."

"Yes, but during these lessons, you are just my tutor," said Rose as they sat down at a table near the large window overlooking the hill. "Rose will do just fine."

Romana regarded her with raised eyebrows and nodded shortly. "As you wish," she said. "You may call me Romana then."

"Alright, Romana," said Rose. "Where are we starting?"

"I am currently drawing up lesson plans to explain the history and culture of Gallifrey to you," said Romana at once. "But today, I was hoping to answer the most pertinent questions that you have. I assume that there will be quite a few."

"Yes," said Rose and took a deep breath. "What did the Doctor mean when he said that I would live longer than I would expect?"

"Gallifrey's atmosphere and several enhancements made to it by our ancestors make it so that it reduces cellular degeneration for all those who reside on Gallifrey," explained Romana. "Time Lords only age in their first and last bodies and even that takes a long time. Ordinary Gallifreyans age at a much, much slower rate and a few additional medical boosts prevent them from looking their age."

"There's a difference between Gallifreyans and Time Lords?" asked Rose curiously.

"Yes," nods Romana. "All Time Lords are Gallifreyans but all Gallifreyans are not Time Lords. Time Lords are a special breed. We are loomed into specific Chapters and have to go through initiation at the age of eight, which gives us the ability to regenerate. You have heard of regeneration, yes?"

"Yes," said Rose, having heard Borusa explaining it in their first ever meeting.

"Gallifreyans, on the other hand, may be either womb-born or loom-born. Unlike Time Lords, they cannot regenerate. Even loomed Gallifreyans are rare. Most Gallifreyans mate in the traditional manner to bear progeny," said Romana, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Time Lords don't have to conceive in the traditional manner, then?" asked Rose, trying to sound nonchalant.

Romana's lips quirked up a little. "If you and the Doctor wish to have offspring, they will most likely be loomed. A sample of your DNA will be taken and mixed with his TNA to create them," she said, rather aware of the relieved sigh that Rose let out at that.

"And we don't have to have children, do we?" asked Rose, abandoning all pretense of disinterest.

"Of course not," said Romana. "It is purely voluntary."

Rose nodded, even more relieved at hearing that. "So, how long will I live?" she asked.

"As long as you live on Gallifrey," said Romana, in a matter of fact voice. "Ideally, you and the Doctor will die at the same time."

"And how old is the Doctor?" asked Rose, her good mood vanishing.

"He is still quite young. Only 1270 years old," said Romana.

Rose gaped at her. "He's over a thousand years old?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," said Romana. "He is in his eighth body already, which is rather careless of him."

Rose stared at her in silence, trying to wrap her mind around it. "And how long do Time Lords typically live for?" asked Rose, her voice faint.

"Ten thousand years is usually the average. Most live close to twice that, though," said Romana.

"Oh," said Rose, her mind whirling.

Romana waited patiently for her to say something else or ask another question but the minutes ticked on and Rose remained silent. "Rose?" she asked, finally. "Is everything alright?"

Rose startled out of her stupor and looked at Romana. "No, no, everything's fine. I just agreed to marry a near-immortal man who is already a thousand years old and worse, I am going to join him in living that long. Everything is just perfect," she said, getting to her feet and pacing furiously.

"He is not a bad man," said Romana frostily.

Rose stared at her incredulously. "He held the safety of my planet hostage until I agreed to marry him," she pointed out.

"You didn't have to accept," said Romana, feeling the need to defend her friend.

"Yeah? And then what do we do? Fight a war that we would surely lose or stand by and watch the Time Lords decimate our entire planet and all the people on it?" snapped Rose.

"The Doctor may be the President but you'd do well to remember that his council gets a large say in what Gallifrey gets involved in," said Romana, trying to sound calm. "Think of who you were negotiating with before the Doctor stepped in."

Rose stopped pacing to look at Romana curiously. "Borusa? What about him?" she asked her.

"Borusa is the senior-most Time Lord on Gallifrey at this point. He is older than the Doctor and he taught him when the Doctor was at the Academy," said Romana. "If Borusa decided that we needed to make contact with Earth and negotiate an agreement, there aren't many who would oppose him."

"But the Doctor would?" asked Rose.

"No," said Romana. "He would find a way that would protect Earth and humans without making it look like he is openly defying Lord Borusa and the council."

"So he's a politician, is that what you're saying?" asked Rose, her eyebrows rising.

"I am saying that he is the only hope Gallifrey has of not becoming a tyrannical force that destroys planets and civilisations for gain," snapped Romana.

Rose stared at her and sat back down slowly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Romana took a deep breath. "A while ago, we foresaw the possibility of a war," she said. "A war unlike any other that, at its worst, would mean the end of Gallifrey and Time Lords entirely. After that, things changed. Time Lords have always held the notion of non-interference as their prime objective but that was no longer acceptable when it became clear that all it had done was for us to die in a horrible war," said Romana.

"So, did it happen?" asked Rose, listening raptly.

"No," said Romana. "The Doctor was, well, he was actually a known renegade. But he noticed the Time Lords and their ham-fisted attempts to avoid the possibility and he returned to Gallifrey. He challenged the President of the time and won. Mainly because he had the President's support." She smiled to herself a little before continuing. "Since he took office, he has worked very hard to curb the more bloodthirsty of the Time Lords. If the universe only knew how much it owes him." Romana shook her head briefly. "Either way, under his watch, Gallifrey has gathered many allies and the possibility of war has decreased with each such victory. The Daleks are reluctant to attack, now that Gallifrey is no longer just watching from the sidelines."

"Daleks?" hissed Rose. "Is that who the war was going to be with?"

Romana nodded. "You have heard of them, I assume?' she asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," said Rose. "They have attacked Earth a few times. Usually in small, isolated incidents. I don't think we are equipped to fight a full-scale war with the Daleks."

"No one is," said Romana, nodding slightly. "The Doctor did not hold your planet hostage nor is it his aim to force you into this marriage. He wants Earth safe, just like you do. He is just doing it in a way that won't get him killed, because he is of no use to the universe if he is dead."

Rose was silent as she processed all of that. "He can't be very popular if he is pulling Borusa's leash," said Rose finally.

"That is putting it mildly," said Romana with a snort. "There are many on Gallifrey who would want nothing better than to see him dead, or better yet, disgraced. Outside Gallifrey, he has countless more enemies, not just the Daleks. People are resenting the fact that Gallifrey is gaining allies under his leadership."

"So, he's got enemies both on and off-world," nodded Rose. "Does he have any supporters?"

"A significant number of us," said Romana, at once. "We would like Gallifrey to survive and not become a decimating force in the universe. The Doctor strikes that balance well." She took a deep breath. "When you and the Doctor marry, by extension, all his enemies…"

"..will be gunning for me too?" finished Rose. "Yeah, I figured."

"If that is a responsibility that you are unwilling to take…" said Romana.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" snorted Rose.

"I was going to say that if you are unwilling to take it, then it is rather unfortunate because you hardly have a choice," said Romana bluntly. "The Doctor seems confident in your ability to cope. I hope he isn't wrong."

Rose said nothing and looked up when Romana stood up. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, it is quite late," said Romana. "Any more questions will have to wait until tomorrow. Get some rest, Rose. You are going to need it."

Rose nodded and walked Romana to the door. "Thank you for answering my questions," said Rose.

Romana nodded and bowed shortly before teleporting away. Rose closed the door and returned to the bedroom assigned to her. Her stomach growled in hunger but she ignored it in favour of dropping onto the bed and falling asleep.

Romana was right; she was going to need the rest.

* * *

Rose was beginning to regret her decision to go without food the night before when she stumbled downstairs the next morning and found the long table in the sitting room piled high with books and a number of devices that she had never seen before. She glanced off to the side and saw Jake sitting in a chair with the same confused look on his face that Rose was sure was on hers. At her questioning look, he just shrugged.

"You are awake," said Romana, emerging from the kitchen. "Good, we can get started."

"What's all this?" asked Rose, walking around the table cautiously.

"This is everything that we shall need for today's lesson," said Romana briskly before running a critical eye over Rose. "Perhaps we ought to start with um, your appearance."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I just got out of bed. Trust me, I know how I look," she said, going over to the kitchen to find some food.

Romana followed after her and frowned when she saw Rose slather two slices of bread with jam. "Do you often sleep in so late?" she asked.

Rose took a large bite of the bread and chuckled. "It's been a long couple of days," she said, wolfing down the first slice and getting started on the next one. "Forgive me if I look terrible in the mornings."

"Right, I should have been more...sympathetic," said Romana slowly.

Rose waved it away. "No, you're right, I slept in a bit too long and I didn't have anything to eat last night because I was tired," she said. "Give me fifteen more minutes to get myself more presentable?"

"Of course," said Romana, and Rose nodded at her as she went back upstairs, still holding the last bit of bread in her hand.

Jake was standing at the table when Romana went back into the sitting room. "So, what exactly are these things?" he asked Romana, looking at some of the devices.

"I'm afraid I cannot discuss it with you," said Romana firmly. "My job is to be my First Lady's tutor. Anything I divulge to her during these lessons remains between us."

"Yes, but see it's my job to protect her so I need to know if any of this can hurt her," said Jake, standing firm on his point as well.

"She is the Doctor's betrothed who, apart from being my President, is also one of my dearest friends," said Romana, fixing him with a cool look. "I will not allow any harm to come to her."

Jake considered her suspiciously but then nodded slowly. "I'll just be upstairs then," he said.

"That would be ideal, yes," said Romana.

Jake turned to go but Rose returned downstairs just then, looking much better than before now that she'd had time to change out of her day-old clothes and brush her hair. "Where are you going?" she asked Jake.

"Upstairs," he answered. "Apparently your lessons are confidential."

"Right," said Rose. "Thanks, Jake."

"Just shout if you need anything," he said, patting her shoulder as he walked past her.

Rose smiled at him and then walked towards Romana who had been watching their interaction with fascination. "I heard what you said," said Rose, once Jake was gone. "I appreciate you saying you would keep me safe."

"It's my duty," nodded Romana.

"But you needn't bother," said Rose. "I can look after myself."

"It does not hurt to have help," said Romana.

Rose tilted her head and considered it. "Do you know how to fight?" she asked curiously.

Romana opened her mouth and shut it. "I know enough," she said. "Stand still, will you?"

"Why?" asked Rose as Romana picked up a device that looked like a smartphone from her era. But when Romana pressed a button on it, it floated away from Romana's hand and started to come towards Rose.

"Try not to move," said Romana, and Rose did her best to obey as the device circled her head-to-foot, top-to-bottom twice before returning to Romana.

"What the hell was that?" asked Rose. It hadn't hurt her but it felt like it had scanned her.

"A quick way to measure your figure," said Romana, tapping out something on the device. "For your wedding gown," she clarified, setting it aside.

"Cheers," muttered Rose. "I won't be wearing white, I presume."

"No, you will be wearing red," said Romana, beckoning her with a nod as she picked up two of the books from the stack on the table. "We'll go over the ceremony in detail today and clarify any questions you might have about it."

"Am I going to have to read all of that?" asked Rose, looking at the books in her arms, which looked very heavy and very serious.

"We are just going to be looking at the pictures since you can't read," said Romana.

"Excuse me?" asked Rose, offended.

Romana seemed to realise her slip and smiled apologetically. "I meant that the books are in Gallifreyan," she said, opening the books up and showing them to Rose.

"Right," said Rose, mollified. Then, she frowned as she looked between the texts of the two books. "Hang on, these don't look like the same language."

Romana looked slightly impressed. "They aren't," she said as the two of them sat down. "This one," she said, pushing one of the books in front of Rose. "This is circular Gallifreyan. It is the most commonly used form of Gallifreyan in its modern form. We use it for everything from official documents to books to everyday technological processes. There is another form of modern Gallifreyan but it's obscure and not a lot of people use that one."

"So, what's this one?" asked Rose, pointing to the other one which looked less like a language and more like a group of mathematical equations.

"This is Old High Gallifreyan, ancient language of the Time Lords," said Romana. "It is a highly difficult form of the language and there aren't many who speak it anymore."

"Do you?" asked Rose.

"I can only read it," admitted Romana. "The Doctor knows it well, though."

"Of course he does," mumbled Rose. "So what language do you speak in?"

"Right now? English," said Romana. "None of the translators in the universe can translate any form of Gallifreyan. And even if they did, Time Lords don't use those languages for communication unless it is for an exceptional reason."

"Like what?" asked Rose, curious at the blush that appeared on Romana's cheeks.

"The language is rather...intimate when spoken," she admitted haltingly. "Most Time Lords are...uncomfortable using it."

"Right," said Rose, trying not to giggle. "So, you speak English most of the time?'

"I am consciously speaking in English right now but I could speak in French and you would still hear English," said Romana with a small smile. "It's Gallifrey's field again. All languages will sound the same. Only a very trained linguistic can distinguish between different languages inside the field."

Rose nodded, interested despite herself. She couldn't seem to help it. She had always enjoyed learning about new planets and new species and it had been one of the reasons why she had joined Torchwood in the first place.

"So, the ceremony," said Romana, looking pleased at Rose's obvious interest. "It is quite formal but it will be kept short. Time Lords are not much for fanfare."

"Never would've guessed," snorted Rose. "So, I'll be wearing red, you said?"

Romana nodded. "Red and orange because the Doctor is a Prydonian," she said. "I'll explain the Chapters some other time but just know that red and orange are Prydonian colours." She opened up a page in one of the books and showed Rose a picture of a Time Lord couple facing each other with their hands bound together in the fashion of a handfasting ceremony. "The officiator, who in this instance, will be the Gold Usher, will bind your hands as per tradition. Then, he'll ask your parents to give permission. They would both have to give permission for the union to be accepted."

"Do the Doctor's parents have to give permission as well?" asked Rose, trying not to think what her mother might have to say about all of this.

"He doesn't have any," said Romana bluntly. "But I assume that his brother will be standing for him. If he returns to Gallifrey, that is."

The Doctor's brother seemed to be sore spot for Romana, so Rose filed it away for future reference. "So, both sides give permission," said Rose. "Then what?"

"Then, the Gold Usher will ask if anyone objects to the union," said Romana. "Following that, you and the Doctor will swear your vows."

"What kind of vows?" asked Rose warily.

"The vows are the same for every couple marrying," said Romana. "You won't even have to repeat them. Just reply with 'I swear' when the Gold Usher says them."

"Alright," said Rose, relieved at the fact that she wouldn't have to write vows. "So, then we exchange rings or something?"

"Time Lords don't exchange rings or any other jewellery, for that matter," said Romana. "After your vows, the union is sealed with a kiss. The ceremony ends."

"That doesn't sound completely awful," said Rose, trying to be optimistic.

"Oh," said Romana. "There's another step but most people skip it completely. Sometimes, the Time Lords reveal their name to their partner."

"Their name?' asked Rose, raising her eyebrows.

"Our true names are hidden from everyone and can only be spoken by us in certain circumstances," said Romana, looking embarrassed again. "Marriage is one such situation when we can reveal our name to our spouse."

"Will the Doctor be skipping that step, d'you think?" asked Rose.

"That is up to him, I'm afraid," said Romana.

"Right," said Rose, unsure about whether she wanted him to skip the step or not. "Then what?"

"Since it is the President's wedding, there will be a banquet after the ceremony. It will take up the rest of the day," said Romana.

"Really?" asked Rose. "Thought you said Time Lords weren't big on fanfare."

"The ceremony is private. It will only be attended by your family and closest friends and the important Time Lords," said Romana. "The banquet is a much bigger affair. It will be open for the rest of the Time Lords as well as dignitaries from our other allies."

"Makes sense, I guess," nodded Rose.

"The banquet shall end at sundown and you will have time to say your goodbyes before you retire to the Presidential Palace," said Romana.

"How long will I have?" asked Rose, her mood dimming.

"An hour, at the most," said Romana, shooting her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid your family and friends will have to leave after that."

"Right," said Rose, doing her best not to give in to the tears she could feel pricking the back of her eyes. "Excuse me."

Romana didn't say anything as Rose excused herself. If Rose had slightly red eyes when she returned, Romana did not comment.

"That's all there is to the ceremony," said Romana, as if there hadn't been a break in between. "I brought you a copy of the vows and you can read through them so you won't be surprised on the day of the wedding."

"That's thoughtful of you," said Rose sincerely.

"The rest of this is for you," said Romana, showing her some devices, which displayed a holographic projection when activated. "Your gown is being made but you can choose your jewellery and the rest from these. You can look through the books too, if you want, but I'll be going through them in our later lessons. I just thought it prudent to have them brought here."

"Thank you, Romana," said Rose.

Romana nodded with a smile. "I will leave you to eat lunch and rest a little," she said. "I have been authorised to give you a tour of the Presidential Palace in a few hours. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, it is," said Rose, standing up with Romana. "But why do I need a tour?"

"The Doctor said that you ought to see it," said Romana. "And I agree. It is to be your residence on Gallifrey. If there is something you don't like about it, we could have the decorators change it to your liking before the wedding."

Rose nodded and Romana bowed low before leaving the bungalow and teleporting away.

Everything was moving quickly and Rose was beginning to feel the consequences of her decision and the best thing for her to do at this point was to be prepared. With a sigh, she opened the copy of the wedding vows and started reading through them.

* * *

 **A/N The next chapter will be up soon. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

 **A/N More interaction between the Doctor and Rose, as requested by a fair number of you.**

 **Massive kudos to Vampiyaa for the beta ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Rose decided to take Romana's advice to rest for a while after lunch. Like the night before, the morning's lessons had yet again been draining on her. It wasn't as if the concepts were hard to understand, and Romana was a patient teacher but Rose was certain that the culture shock was going to kick in at any moment and she was going to have a minor breakdown.

She thought of her dad and wondered what he was doing now. Torchwood would no doubt be happy that they had gained powerful allies in the Time Lords but her mother would be a different case entirely. Rose had endured years of her mother telling her to meet someone nice and settle down with a nice house in the country and bunch of babies. She seriously doubted that being married to a near-immortal alien and moving to said alien's planet was the sort of marriage that Jackie Tyler had envisioned for her daughter.

Tony was still young and Rose knew that saying goodbye to him would hurt the most, but with some luck, he would not realise the implications until he was much older. To him, living on an alien planet would be the coolest thing ever and Rose had no intention of taking that away from him if she didn't have to. Her friends, she hoped, would understand her choice, though Mickey would have a few words to say about what a massive mistake she was making. As for the rest of the world, no doubt her dad's PR team was already working on a cover story. In a morbid way, Rose couldn't wait to hear it.

"You okay?" asked Jake as he stood in her doorway.

Rose looked up and nodded slowly. "Yeah, just thinking," she said, resuming combing her hair.

"Rose," he began but then closed his mouth as if unsure.

"It's okay, Jake," said Rose with a small smile. "It's awful, I know. But it'll be okay."

His mouth twisted into a grimace as he shook his head. "I don't like the thought of leaving you here with these people," he said bluntly.

"I know," said Rose, standing up and walking over to him. "And I appreciate it. Unfortunately, sometimes we don't get a choice." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will deal with it, Jake. It will be hard but you know me. I don't know when to quit."

He smiled reluctantly at that. "You know if you changed your mind, we would go to war for you," he said. "Willingly," he added, as if that wasn't clear.

Rose's eyes softened and she nodded. "Thank you, Jake," she said. "But I'd rather you didn't. Besides, all the hot blokes in London would weep if you died in a war."

Jake rolled his eyes and pushed her shoulder playfully. "Regular comedienne, you are," he said.

Rose laughed and pushed him back but the moment of mirth vanished when they heard a knock from downstairs. "Duty calls," sighed Rose, shooting a baleful look at Jake.

"Do you want me coming with you?" he asked as they headed downstairs.

"No, I'll be fine," said Rose. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah, see ya," he said.

Rose grinned at him over her shoulder and opened the door for Romana. "Hello, Romana," said Rose politely.

"Rose," nodded Romana. "Are you ready to go?"

"Lead the way," said Rose, and Romana held out her hand.

"Hold tight," she instructed and Rose gripped her hand firmly.

The next second, Rose felt all the air in her lungs knocked out violently and she bent over wheezing. Romana's concerned gaze appeared in her line of vision.

"Rose, are you alright?" she asked. "Teleporting can be...uncomfortable the first time around."

Rose focused on breathing and took a while before speaking. "A little warning..." she said, still sounding out of breath, "...would have been nice."

"Sorry," said Romana. "Can you walk?'

Rose nodded and stood up straight, fighting back a wave of dizziness. Definitely not her favourite way to travel. When the world finally stopped spinning, Rose got her first look at the Presidential Palace. Having grown up the daughter of a billionaire, Rose was used to luxury, but the structure in front of her put every palace, mansion and castle that Rose had ever seen to shame.

The basic structure reminded Rose of a French chateau-style mansion but it was taller and more regal than anything she had known on Earth. The front of the palace had a massive round fountain, which appeared to have music coming from it.

"The music changes," said Romana when she saw Rose looking at it. "Depending on the interior of the fountain and water pressure." She nodded towards the entrance where a line of Chancellery guards stood at attention. "Come on, this way."

Rose followed her, scarcely able to stop herself from looking at her surroundings in awe and curiosity. The entrance arch they were standing at had a ceiling that was easily 60-feet tall and it was even before they had reached the double doors that would take them inside the palace.

"This is the official entrance," said Romana as the guards bowed to them and opened the doors. "There are several others as well."

Rose nodded, her attention diverted by the magnificent entrance hall and the six different staircases all leading to different parts of the palace, presumably. "This is going to take a while, isn't it?" asked Rose, looking at Romana, who smiled wryly.

"Yes," she said. "Shall we?"

By the time they were through exploring the palace, Rose was about ready to sit down and not walk again for a month. Romana, on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble at all as she continued to describe each room to Rose in detail, along with the significance of it. There were countless bedrooms, bathrooms, more studies and libraries and archive rooms than she thought possible, kitchens, laboratories, arboretums, aquariums, art galleries, training rooms and pools. All of that, not counting the massive grounds and gardens on the outside of the palace. Rose was certain they could have fit an entire English village inside the palace and not blinked.

"How many people live here?" asked Rose, as Romana led her to the last part of the palace.

"Just the Doctor, for now," she answered. "Though he does have a full staff of help."

"Right," said Rose, but her face took on a confused look when they arrived in the final part of the palace and found it empty. "What's this?" she asked Romana.

"This is your part of the palace," said Romana. "This entire wing is to be yours so it has been emptied for you to decide how you want it to be decorated."

"An entire wing, huh?" asked Rose, walking into the first empty room which she assumed would be a sitting room. She glanced out of the large window at the end of the chamber and saw that it faced the sprawling rose gardens.

"If that isn't sufficient, I am sure we could empty out another wing as well," began Romana but Rose shook her head.

"No, it's fine," she said. "And you can keep the interior as it was before. I don't have a personal preference for this."

"Are you sure?" asked Romana.

"Yeah," agreed Rose.

Romana hesitated before speaking. "It is to be your home for a long time. Considering that you will be leaving your life on Earth behind, you'd perhaps wish to have the familiar interior to help put you at ease," she said.

Rose snorted and looked back down at the rose gardens. "I am leaving Earth behind, like you said," she said slowly. "Surrounding myself with things from Earth when I'm no longer able to live there would just be cruel. I'd prefer to be reminded that I'm on Gallifrey."

Romana opened her mouth to say something but then stopped and nodded. "If you say so," she said.

They heard a throat clearing from behind them and they turned around in unison to find the Doctor standing in the doorway. He was dressed like the first time Rose had seen him, though considerably more put together. His face was impassive so Rose had no idea how much of their conversation he had heard.

"Doctor," greeted Romana with a small nod.

"Romana," he nodded back before his eyes flickered to Rose. "Rose."

Rose merely nodded back, finding herself at a loss for words.

"May I have a moment alone with my betrothed, Romana?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course," said Romana and left the empty chamber hurriedly.

The Doctor looked at Rose and walked towards her until they were both standing at the window overlooking the gardens. "The rose gardens were a coincidence, I promise," he said. "This just happened to be the wing with the best view. I thought you would like it."

Rose bit the inside of her cheek before nodding. "It's nice," she said with forced politeness.

"How are your lessons with Romana going?" he asked.

"Fine," answered Rose, before deciding to elaborate. "Romana is a good teacher."

"Yes, she is," he agreed with a small chuckle before the awkward silence fell over them again. "I wanted to explain myself," he said finally.

Rose turned to look at him and was floored by the sincerity on his face. "You don't have to," she said, before she could stop herself. "I mean, Romana explained why you…"

"Why I asked you to marry me, yes," he finished. "I am sure Romana explained but I expect you have questions for me as well."

Rose smiled sardonically and shook her head. "Funnily enough, I don't," she said.

He looked slightly surprised. "Rose, you needn't hesitate…" he began but Rose shook her head again.

"I am not hesitating," she said. "I just...I really don't want to ask you anything right now."

"You are angry," he said.

Rose turned to him. "Of course I'm angry," she snapped, her eyes blazing. She took a deep breath. "I am angry and I am going to be angry for some time. You need to let me have that."

The Doctor looked distressed. "Rose…"

"No," said Rose, cutting him off. "No matter what your reasons, this is still happening against my will. I am grateful to you for saving my planet from a gruesome fate and I appreciate the kind of risk you are taking. But in less than a week, I will be led into this gilded cage and kept for the rest of my life. So don't you dare expect me to be calm and accepting of everything."

"Alright," he said. "I'm sorry. If you need more time…"

"I don't," said Rose, her voice not quite as harsh as before. She looked at him and he was startled to see tears in her eyes. "On the day of our wedding, I will look my best in the wedding finery. I will smile, laugh, accept your vows and swear mine to you. I will attend the banquet and mingle with the guests. At the end of the day, I'll say goodbye to my friends and family. I will do my best to not shed a tear." She paused for breath. "Until then, I need to have my anger and my hurt so I can find the strength to make it through that day. You have no right to demand anything different."

He stared at her pensively before nodding slowly. "Alright," he said. "Time is something I can give you a lot of, Rose."

"I know," she said. "Maybe there will be a day when we can talk. Properly, I mean. But not just yet. You need to leave me alone for now."

"I can do that," he said. "For what it's worth, I will never hold your anger against you. I don't expect you to forgive me, Rose."

1

Rose pressed her lips together and sniffed. "I can't make any promises but I am not one to hold a grudge," she said, her tone a little lighter. "But I will never sugarcoat how I feel either."

"That is a good thing, believe me," he said sincerely. He hesitated slightly before continuing. "There will be a few occasions when we will have to interact before the wedding. Formal dinners, announcement parties and such but we can forgo them if you would rather not attend."

"I appreciate that," said Rose. "But you needn't bother. I will do what's expected." She met his gaze squarely. "Whatever my feelings towards you and this union, you and I will always be a united force in front of the world. Because trust me, if Romana was right about the kind of President you are, you need all the help you can get."

The Doctor stared at her in astonishment. "You really mean that, don't you?" he asked finally.

"Don't know why you are so surprised," said Rose, crossing her arms embarrassedly. "You are doing what you can to save your own planet and the rest of the universe at the same time. I could never be angry at you for that."

He continued to stare at her in awe until Rose began to fidget. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Rose," he said hurriedly. "I just...I didn't expect that."

"So, it's settled then," said Rose. "As far as anyone is concerned, you and I are just fine."

"Yes," he nodded, his smile so bright that it made Rose want to blush. "Thank you, Rose."

"You don't have to thank me," said Rose and bit her lip. "I do still need time, though, like I said. This isn't exactly easy."

"Yes, whatever you want," he agreed at once. "However long you want, Rose. I mean that."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"You don't have to thank me," he said, repeating her words back to her. "I…"

"Lord President," interrupted Romana apologetically. "The capsule from Earth has returned."

Rose's heart jumped. "They're back?" she asked, unable to help the hopeful tone of her voice.

"Your family and a few more people as I understand it," nodded Romana.

"I want to see them," said Rose, at once.

"Of course," said Romana and glanced at the Doctor.

"Go ahead," said the Doctor with a smile.

Rose nodded at him in thanks and jogged over to Romana without hesitation. Romana took her hand like before and activated the teleport, taking Rose back to the bungalow. The time capsule was parked outside but there were voices coming from inside the bungalow, so Rose did not hesitate before running towards it. She hardly heard Romana's goodbye as she teleported away. Rose burst in through the doors and found the sitting room full.

"About time you got back," said Jackie, getting up immediately and running over to her. "Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?'

"I am fine, mum," said Rose, not protesting one bit when her mother grabbed her in a crushing hug. A wave of tears threatened to overwhelm her but she fought them back as best as she could. "It's good to see you though."

"We would have come sooner. How long has it been, love?" asked Jackie.

Rose pulled away and looked at her in confusion. "What'd you mean?" she asked. "Dad and the others only left yesterday."

"It's been a week for us," said Pete, walking up to them. "The Time Lord who came with us said he could bring us back as early as he could though."

"Time travel, right," nodded Rose, still reeling from that. "It's going to take some getting used to."

"Is it?" asked a familiar voice, and Rose looked past her parents to see Mickey who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't start," said Rose, even as she pulled him into a hug. She glanced around at the other occupants of the room and saw Owen and Tosh, completing her entire Torchwood team. "Where's Tony?" she asked, realising that her little brother was missing.

"I put him down to nap in a room upstairs," said Jackie, fussing over Rose as they all sat down. "Now, what is all this about you getting married to a bloomin' alien?"

Rose fidgeted under her mother's expectant look. "Thought Dad would have explained," she said, shooting a look at her father who mouthed that he did.

"Oh, he explained alright," said Jackie, narrowing her eyes at Pete before returning her gaze to Rose. "Said you agreed to it."

"I did, yeah," said Rose and turned to her dad. "This is far more complicated than we first thought."

"How'd you mean?" asked Pete, looking concerned at once.

Haltingly, Rose explained what Romana had told her about the potential war and Gallifrey's efforts to avoid it. "Earth is just one other planet to them. There are hundreds like us," said Rose. "They are gathering allies by all means necessary."

"How many of them have they married?" asked Mickey archly.

Rose shot him a glare. "Mickey, this is bigger than just me," she said. "We have faced Daleks before. We know what they are capable of. Hell, if even Time Lords are concerned, then we ought to be considering the threat seriously too."

"I am considering the threat seriously," snapped Mickey. "But I don't get how that works out where you have to become a hostage."

"They need a reason to call us allies," argued Rose, getting to her feet. "Would I have preferred a simple trade alliance? Absolutely. But they needed Earth too much. So it was either let them control everything and everyone on Earth or do what I did."

"Rose is not wrong," interrupted Jake gently. "No offence, Director, but the negotiations were going nowhere."

"Not to mention, if they got tired of arguing, they could have simply taken action to get their way. Or have we forgotten that they control time?" said Rose, enunciating the last words forcefully.

There was silence in the room and Rose stared down her mother and Mickey, the only two people in the room who did not look convinced.

"I think what you are doing is brave, Rose," said Tosh finally. "It can't have been easy to make that decision."

Rose looked at Tosh and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Tosh," she said.

"I'm with Rose with this one," said Owen. "Better one woman take the hit than an entire planet."

Mickey glared at Owen for his callous words, but Rose gave a short nod of acknowledgement towards him.

"Mum, Mickey," said Rose, turning her attention back to them. "Like I told Dad, I have made my decision. This is going to happen, regardless of anyone's approval. But I would really like you both to be there for me."

Jackie pressed her lips together as she stared Rose down and then nodded shortly. "I am doing this for you, Rose," she said. "I knew that bloody sacrificial streak that you get from your father was bound to rear its head one of these days. Just don't expect me to be happy about any of this."

Knowing that this would be the best she would get from her mother, Rose nodded gratefully. "Mickey?" she asked, turning to him.

"Whatever," he said and stalked off upstairs.

"I'll go after him," offered Jake when Rose's face fell.

"Thanks, Jake," said Rose, nodding tiredly.

"We'll go too," said Tosh, grabbing Owen's arm. "Give you some family time."

Rose fell onto the sofa once they were gone and rubbed her forehead, trying to stave off a headache. Jackie tutted at her and then immediately bustled off towards the kitchen, muttering about making some tea and how they'd better have something decent and not some alien swill.

Pete sat down next to Rose and slipped an arm around her shoulder to hug her. "It will be okay, sweetheart," he said. "Mickey will understand. He's just not prepared to lose you like this. None of us are."

"I know," said Rose, sniffing a little. "But I am tired of fighting everyone. It's taking every ounce of my strength to go through with this alliance. I could do without fighting with mum and Mickey over it too."

"Then don't," said Pete, meeting her gaze. "You don't owe them an explanation, Rose. Tosh was right. What you are doing is brave enough. You don't need to defend your actions. Not even to your own mother or your oldest friend. You just let me deal with Jackie, and Jake will bring Mickey around. You just focus on yourself, okay?"

Rose stared at her father with tears in her eyes and nodded slowly. "Thanks, Dad," she said. "I…" She was cut off by a low, tinny ringing sound coming from the table with all the gadgets.

"What on Earth is that?" asked Pete, startled by the sound.

"It's one of those devices that Romana left for me," said Rose, getting up and going over to the table to see which one was making the sound. It was the same device that Romana had showed her that morning, which contained the holographic collection of jewellery and things that Rose was supposed to choose from. Rose picked it up cautiously and saw that there was an incoming transmission from Romana. She touched the screen to answer it and a holographic image of Romana's face popped up in front of her.

"This is a phone?" asked Rose before Romana had a chance to say anything.

"It also works as a communication device, yes," said Romana. "I was hoping to catch you before you retired for the night. Our tour was cut short so I never got to tell you about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Rose warily.

"You will be formally announced to the Time Lords as the Doctor's betrothed," said Romana. "It will be short ceremony in the Panopticon, followed by some mingling with the guests."

"Oh, is that all?" asked Rose, her heart plummeting. "You've got to warn me about these things, Romana. You can't just spring this on me the night before."

"I will take note of that," said Romana. "But I think you are capable of handling it. It's at midday so I can go over some things with you in the morning to prepare."

Rose felt some of her anxiety seep away but she was still feeling incredibly panicked. She glanced at her dad and turned back to Romana. "Will my family have to attend?" she asked.

"No, this one is just for you," said Romana. "The day after tomorrow there will be a bigger engagement celebration, which they would have to attend. That one will be far more informal. The good news is that these are the only two formal events before the wedding."

"So tomorrow with all Time Lords and then the day after with my family?" asked Rose and then paused as she considered it. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

Romana nodded with a small smile. "I know," she said. "I will come fetch you in the morning to get you ready and prepare you. What time will be convenient for you?"

"How about the same as today?" asked Rose.

"I will be there," said Romana, and ended the transmission.

"Goodbye to you too," said Rose, setting the device aside. "Did you hear all that?" she asked her dad, and her mum who had returned from the kitchen.

"Can't believe they are making you parade around like that," said Jackie.

"I agreed to it, actually," said Rose. "The Doctor offered me a choice to not do any of this."

"That was a good idea," nodded Pete.

"How is that a good idea?" demanded Jackie, rounding on her husband.

"It gives me a chance to learn who these people are, mum," explained Rose patiently. "I am going to be on my own with them in a few days and it will be a good idea to see them up close and identify the dangerous ones."

Jackie's anger melted away, replaced by a growing sense of horror. "Rose," she said. "Just come home with us, sweetheart. This is getting out of hand. You will be all alone, surrounded by these...people. What if something happens to you?"

"Mum, I'm in danger even on Earth," said Rose, grasping her hand comfortingly. "I'm the Vitex heiress. Everyone knows you would pay a fortune if they were to kidnap me. And even without all of that, I work for Torchwood where I'm out in the field nearly every day. I know I'll be alone but you and Dad did not raise me to be a scared, helpless little girl. I will be fine." She smiled reassuringly. "Besides, everyone leaves home in the end."

Jackie gave a sob as she held Rose in a hug. "Yes, they do. But they don't move to a different bloody planet now, do they?"

"No, but when have I ever been one for normal?" asked Rose, patting her mum's back as she sobbed. "Now where's that tea?"

"Gone cold probably," sniffed Jackie, pulling away. "I'll make a fresh pot."

"It's alright, mum," said Rose. "I should go to bed anyway. Big day tomorrow."

Jackie did not look happy but she nodded and kissed Rose goodnight. Rose hugged her Dad and headed upstairs to go to bed. Before she could go to her room, she peeked into the room where Tony was napping and went inside to kiss her brother's forehead. He twitched a little but didn't wake, so Rose slipped out quietly. When she got to her room, she found Mickey leaning against her door.

"Mickey, I don't really want to fight right now," said Rose warily.

He ducked his head down and nodded. "I know," he said. "I just came to say sorry."

"What?" asked Rose, floored by that.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, Rose," he said. "For being a lousy friend." He moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jake pointed out that I was only thinking about myself and how I was losing my best friend, not how my best friend must be feeling about all of this. So, I am sorry for also being a selfish prick."

Rose was stunned but she was quick to smile at his apology. "You're forgiven," she said easily.

He nodded with a small smile. "I'm still mad about this, though," he warned seriously. "That alien might be saving Earth and all, but he didn't have to marry you to do that."

"It's the easiest…" began Rose but Mickey interrupted her before she could continue.

"Rose, he chose the pretty, blonde one to marry," said Mickey. "I don't think he was just thinking of Earth and his planets when he did that."

Rose flushed at the implication but shook her head. "It's not like that, Mickey," she said. "They aren't like us, even if they look like us. To them, intimacy is almost like a taboo."

"Doesn't matter if it's taboo," said Mickey. "You will be alone here, Rose. I know you can protect yourself but if he tries something…" He shook his head, his jaw clenched. "I just don't like the idea of...any of this."

"He won't," said Rose, but her voice wasn't steady. She knew from her conversation with the Doctor earlier that he wasn't the sort who would force her to do something that she didn't want to, but she did have to acknowledge that Mickey had a valid point. "And even if he does, I can take care of myself, like you said."

Mickey nodded unhappily. "Okay," he said. "If you say so."

Rose nodded back and forced a smile. "I'll see you in the morning then," she said. "Sleep well."

"Yeah," he said and stepped aside to let her go into the room.

Rose kept the smile until she was inside and let it drop, once she had closed the door behind her. The bed looked immensely inviting and she was very tired, but her mind was whirring at a thousand miles an hour. She made herself undress and get into bed to sleep, because she knew that the next day was going to be even harder.

She could only hope to make it through without too many mishaps.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

 **A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews. Sorry for the delay in updating! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to Vampiyaa for the beta!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The Doctor watched Rose leave with Romana and it gave him a moment to think about their conversation. He'd clearly underestimated Rose Tyler and her ability to cope with the unexpected curveball in her life. Her anger was understandable and he'd meant it when he had said that he would be willing to give her as much time as she would need.

He glanced around at the wing of the Presidential Palace that was supposed to be Rose's and sighed. He had ordered it to be emptied before Romana could give the tour to Rose but if he had heard the last bit of their conversation accurately, then Rose had no interest in changing the decor of the place in any way. The bitter note in her voice when she had said she'd rather be reminded that she was on Gallifrey was what had made him pause and walk in to speak to her in the first place. And now, he was glad that he had, because the ensuing conversation had lightened his hearts considerably.

With a final glance at the empty chamber, he decided to return to his office on the other side of the palace. He still had to supervise the wedding invitations being sent out to their off-world allies and he didn't trust his staff not to inadvertently offend them by saying the wrong thing in the invitation. It wasn't as if his staff were incompetent, but they had never been off-world and most alien customs and traditions were lost on their hopelessly rational Gallifreyan minds.

However, when he got to his office, he found that there was already someone waiting for him there. The Doctor's good mood evaporated as he walked into his office and scowled at the visitor.

"Is this an original Botticelli?" he asked, looking at the painting displayed on the wall without acknowledging the Doctor's scowl.

"Yes, and hello to you too, Brax," said the Doctor, shutting the door firmly behind himself.

Irving Braxiatel turned around and raised his eyebrows. "I don't remember ever seeing this in the history books," he said.

"It was privately commissioned," said the Doctor shortly. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me, remember?" he said, before turning back to the painting. "It really is exquisite."

"I invited you to the wedding, which is still days away," said the Doctor. "And you can forget about the painting."

"Hmm, what?" asked Braxiatel absently.

"The painting," said the Doctor, walking into Braxiatel's line of sight and glaring at him. "You are not taking it for your collection."

Braxiatel raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he moved away from the painting and sat down in a chair in front of the Doctor's desk. "I am aware of when the wedding is," he said. "Which is why I came as soon as I could."

"Well, you needn't have," said the Doctor. "Your presence is only required on the day of the ceremony."

"You cannot expect me to not be curious when I hear that you are getting married," said Braxiatel. "To a human, no less."

"If you are trying to talk me out of it…" began the Doctor, but Braxiatel shook his head.

"No, I have experience with trying to talk you out of doing something you want to, and it never works in my favour, so why bother?" He paused and smirked slightly before continuing. "Although, I am curious as to why."

"Why what?" asked the Doctor.

"Why her?" asked Braxiatel. "And why now?"

"The answer to both would be none of your business," said the Doctor, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Does Romana know you are back?"

Braxiatel looked slightly uncomfortable. "No," he answered.

"She is not going to be happy," said the Doctor.

Braxiatel's eyes snapped to the Doctor's. "I made a decision and if Romana cannot accept it, then that is her problem, not mine," he said.

"That might be, but I do care for Romana and I do not wish to see her hurt," said the Doctor, equally stubborn. "I needn't remind you that Romana has been more of a family to me than you ever were."

Braxiatel smiled sardonically. "And to me, as well," he said. "Besides, let's not forget which one of us was the one who left. While you were off gallivanting across time and space, meddling in things that were none of your business, I was the one who stayed on Gallifrey and looked after it."

"And a fine job you did of it too," said the Doctor sarcastically. "If I hadn't returned to Gallifrey…"

"If you hadn't returned to Gallifrey," interrupted Braxiatel angrily, "then Romana would still be President and we would have been doing just fine. Your decision to come to Gallifrey has set off a chain of events that we cannot predict, not to mention the danger you are putting yourself in."

"Nothing can be worse than the darkest possibility," said the Doctor. "As for the danger that it puts me in, I am prepared to take the risk if it means saving Gallifrey."

"A noble sentiment, no doubt," said Braxiatel, rolling his eyes. "But it isn't just yourself that you are putting in danger. Anyone that supports you is in danger. Borusa is known to be ambitious."

"Borusa may be ambitious but he also wants what is best for Gallifrey," said the Doctor. "He would not do something that would jeopardise that."

"You seem to have forgotten the incident in the Death zone," said Braxiatel.

"I have forgotten nothing," said the Doctor stubbornly. "Borusa learned his lesson when he let his ambition get the better of him. He won't be making the same mistake again."

"So you hope," said Braxiatel archly. The Doctor merely shrugged in response and Braxiatel shook his head. "Either way, you are going to need all the help you can get, which is why I came back immediately."

"You will be staying after the wedding?" asked the Doctor, surprised.

"Yes," said Braxiatel. "If you can bring yourself to return to Gallifrey, then so can I."

The Doctor stared at his brother for a long moment, before nodding. "Then I have no choice but to reinstate you," he said. "On my authority as the Lord President of Gallifrey and all her dominions, I hereby declare you, Irving Braxiatel, reinstated to the position of the Lord Chancellor of Gallifrey."

* * *

Rose was having a pleasant dream for a change when she was suddenly awoken by a tiny zooming ball of energy jumping on her.

"ROSIE!" he screamed in her ear and Rose popped one eye open to stare balefully at her little brother who had climbed on top of her and was grinning brightly in her face.

"Tony, I told you not to wake Rose," said Jackie from the doorway, shooting an apologetic look at Rose, who waved it away.

"It's an alien planet, Rosie," said Tony excitedly. "They have two suns and the grass is red!"

"Is it really?" asked Rose, smiling back at him. "Did you meet the alien tickle monster yet?"

"No," he said, eyes going wide.

Rose allowed herself a small smile before starting to tickle Tony, who burst into loud giggles and began to flail around to escape.

"Stop! Stop," yelled Tony and Rose grinned as she sat up with him on her lap.

"It's a nice planet, isn't it?" she asked.

Tony nodded at once. "Can we go to the mountains, Rosie?" he asked. "Please? There's snow on them and everything."

Rose's smile became fixed. "We'll see, okay?" she said. "Now, let me get dressed."

Jackie walked into the room and scooped Tony up. "Breakfast's ready downstairs," she told Rose. "When do you have to go?"

"In an hour," she said, with a quick glance at the time. "I don't know how long this will take, mum. I'll try and be back as soon as I can."

Jackie pursed her lips but nodded. "Be careful, Rose," she said.

"Is Rose going to fight the aliens?" asked Tony curiously.

"No," said Jackie shortly. "Come on, let's give your sister her privacy."

Rose waved at Tony, who looked confused, but let his mother carry him out of Rose's room. Rose sighed and headed over to freshen up and get dressed before heading down to breakfast. Contrary to what she had told her mum, Rose had barely over forty five minutes until Romana would come to get her.

Sure enough, she was already downstairs and waiting for her by the time Rose got there. She could see the hostile looks being directed at Romana, who was sitting calmly at the table, perusing the tablet in her hand.

"I'm ready," she told Romana, guessing that she was not very comfortable where she was, despite all appearances.

"You haven't had breakfast," said Jackie, pausing long enough from glaring at Romana to look at Rose.

"I'll be fine," said Rose. "We should go, Romana."

"Of course," said Romana and stood up, all grace and dignity. "I shall wait for you outside."

"Thanks, Romana," said Rose, as Romana nodded and headed out. "I'll be back soon," said Rose, shooting a quick smile at her mum and dad.

"Good luck," said Pete.

Rose nodded at him and jogged outside to where Romana was waiting for her. "Okay, let's go," she said.

Romana held out her hand silently and Rose took it, bracing for teleportation. It wasn't quite as violent as it had been the first time, but Rose was still slightly disoriented. It took longer than it should have for her to realise that she was back inside her wing of the Presidential Palace, but unlike the evening before, all the furniture had been put back in place.

"I took the liberty of narrowing down the gown you will be wearing today," said Romana, leading her through a pair of double doors into a room that looked like a combined wardrobe and dressing room.

While Rose glanced around in slight awe, Romana held a gown each in her hand. One of them was a gorgeous shade of gold, with delicate swirls and loops in a slightly darker shade of gold covering the bodice and the full skirt. The other one was much plainer in comparison; just a simple white with gold embroidery.

"Which one do you think I should wear?" asked Rose, personally leaning towards the gold one.

"The white one," said Romana, holding up the other dress. "The gold, while quite beautiful, is rather ostentatious."

"And Time Lords loathe ostentatiousness?" asked Rose, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"No, they revel in it, actually," said Romana. She set the two gowns aside and sighed. "Rose, you have to understand that the sentiment among Time Lords is going to be far from welcoming towards you."

"Yeah, I know that," said Rose. "You lot don't like humans. Xenophobia is not just a human construct. Who knew?"

"My point is, you will have to make an effort to endear yourself to them," said Romana, carrying on like she hadn't spoken. "Dressing modestly is just one of the things we could start with."

"Respectfully, Lady Romana, I have to disagree," came a voice from the doorway and Rose whirled around to see a man in sweeping orange and gold robes. He was tall and lanky in appearance but had a distinguished face, long nose, and a rather impressive moustache.

"What are you doing here?"

Rose was shocked to hear the hostility in Romana's voice as she glared at the man.

"My President required me to be back, so I decided to return and resume my former duties," he said, walking into the room. "Is that a concern?"

"Obviously not," said Romana through gritted teeth. "Lady Rose, please meet Lord Chancellor Irving Braxiatel."

"My lady," he said, with a short bow.

"Lord Chancellor," nodded Rose.

"Braxiatel, please," he corrected her. "We will be practically family in a few days."

At Rose's look of confusion, Romana intervened. "The Lord Chancellor is the Doctor's brother," she said and then narrowed her eyes at Braxiatel. "Though I doubt one of his duties includes advising you on your wardrobe."

"Far be it for me to overstep my bounds, Lady Romana," said Braxiatel. "But I doubt that modesty would the right approach in this instance."

"Then what would you suggest?" asked Romana.

"Be bold," he said in his booming voice. "It is your chance to make an impression on the Time Lords, Lady Rose. It should come from a place of strength, not modesty and hesitation."

Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "Most of them have seen me already," she pointed out.

"Yes, and you have made quite an impression," he said. "They don't know what to make of you. I'd say that's an excellent start. I appreciate Lady Romana's efforts to educate you about Gallifrey and our culture, but I think your strength lies in you being yourself."

"Thanks, I think," said Rose. "But I would rather not antagonise people if it can be avoided. I don't want to make things difficult."

"That is a noble sentiment, I'm sure," said Braxiatel. "Naïve, but noble."

"That is enough, Braxiatel," said Romana, glaring at him. "I am her tutor and it is my duty to advise her to the best of my capacity."

"And I am the Lord Chancellor, and as such, it is my duty to ensure the safety of the office of the President and all those associated with it," said Braxiatel, narrowing his eyes at Romana. "I will not have the future First Lady of Gallifrey being told that she ought to uphold modesty when our society scarcely abides by that concept themselves. Lady Rose is to be one of us and I shall not tolerate her being treated as anything lesser."

Rose stared between Romana and Braxiatel, and cleared her throat pointedly.

"The gold one shall do, Rose," said Romana, without breaking her glare towards Braxiatel. "We'll give you some privacy."

With that, Romana turned and left. Braxiatel nodded at Rose and followed Romana out.

"Curiouser and curiouser," muttered Rose to herself.

The dress, despite looking heavy and intimidating, was surprisingly light when she picked it up. With a sigh, Rose got undressed down to her knickers and put the dress on instead. The dress had laces up the back to do it up, rather than a zipper, but Rose only had to pull the two loose ends of the lace for the dress to be done up properly. She turned to look at the mirror and grimaced. She looked like _them._

She was still frowning at her reflection when Romana knocked at the door and entered a moment later.

"Good, you're dressed," said Romana, running an appraising eye over her. "You will need to put your hair up."

"Yeah, I figured," said Rose, not having seen a single Time Lady with their hair down. "Where's Braxiatel?" she asked, sitting down in front of the vanity in the corner to brush her hair.

Romana's nostrils flared in annoyance, but her voice was calm when she spoke. "He had other duties to perform," she said in a tight voice.

"So what's the story between you two?" asked Rose. "Do you not like him or something?"

"Or something," said Romana shortly.

Rose bit her lip. "Is he opposing the Doctor?" she asked, wondering if she should be adding Braxiatel to Borusa's side of things.

"No," said Romana at once, as if aware of what Rose was thinking. "It is nothing like that. Braxiatel and the Doctor have a complicated relationship, certainly, but they are brothers in the end. My problems with Braxiatel are my own and have nothing to do with the Doctor."

"Alright," said Rose, deciding to let it drop. "So, tell me about this ceremony thing then."

Romana looked relieved that Rose was not pushing the issue. "You will meet the rest of the council today," she said. "Most of them are neutral or support the Doctor, so that should not be a concern."

"So who should I be concerned about?" asked Rose.

"Borusa, for one," said Romana. "And Vansell and Valyes."

"They hate the Doctor, do they?" asked Rose.

"Vansell does," said Romana with a smirk. "It's a childish rivalry from their youth. Which makes it mostly harmless."

"I think you underestimate how much worse childhood rivalries can be," murmured Rose. "What about Valyes?" she asked in a louder voice.

"Valyes is like Borusa," said Romana. "Traditionalist, to a fault. Most of the Time Lord population is of a similar mindset, to be perfectly honest."

"If Borusa has so much support, then why is he still supporting the Doctor?" asked Rose curiously.

Romana hesitated briefly. "I don't know," she admitted finally. "The Doctor does, though. He hasn't shared his reasons with anyone. Neither has Borusa, for that matter. But despite their differences, they are working together."

Rose chewed on her lip thoughtfully as she finished doing her hair up in a conservative, yet stylish bun with the ease of someone used to doing this on their own. With all the appearances she had to make as the Vitex heiress while balancing Torchwood responsibilities, Rose had learned to become her own stylist who could work on the fly.

"This will do," said Romana approvingly when Rose set the hairbrush aside and examined her reflection.

Romana drew out a flat, square box from her robes and handed it to Rose. Curiously, Rose opened it and was surprised to find a delicate gold circlet resting inside the box.

"Is this for me?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Romana. "It works as a much more comfortable alternative to the headdress which, even I have to admit, can be cumbersome at times."

Rose had to agree, but she still felt slightly silly as she placed the circlet on her head. "Tell me more about today," she said quickly, looking away from her reflection before she could linger too long on the image of herself decked out in Time Lord finery.

Romana adjusted the circlet on Rose's head slightly before answering. "We will be heading into the Panopticon's antechamber soon. The Doctor will walk out into the Panopticon first and address the assembled Time Lords. He will then announce you as his betrothed. You will then join him and that will be all there is to the actual ceremony."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Rose.

"You will be expected to mingle with them after the ceremony," said Romana.

"Great," said Rose sarcastically. "Jumping right into the pool of sharks, am I?"

"That is not an entirely inaccurate way of putting it, yes," said Romana dryly. "I expect you will be a novelty of sort to them."

"Even better, I'll be the freak," said Rose.

"More like an exotic specimen, actually," said Romana with a small smile.

Rose would have taken offence to that but Romana's smile indicated that she'd meant it in jest. "Not the first time I'd be called that," said Rose, remembering her first Torchwood assignment involving aliens. "You'll be there, won't you?" asked Rose seriously, hating how hopeful her voice sounded.

Romana's eyes softened imperceptibly. "Yes, of course," she said. "I'll be right there if you need me. I have complete faith that you shall make it through today without any trouble, Rose."

"Thank you, Romana," said Rose, with a heartened smile.

"Come now," said Romana. "It's almost time."

* * *

The Doctor was pacing in the antechamber when Braxiatel walked in. "And where have you been?" asked the Doctor archly.

"Chatting with your lovely bride to be, as a matter of fact," said Braxiatel, closing the door behind him.

"Whatever for?" asked the Doctor.

"For one, I wanted to see the woman whom you would marry willingly," he said. "For another, I wanted to make sure that she was ready for these bastards." He nodded towards the doors leading to the Panopticon with a wry smile.

"Well?" asked the Doctor. "What did you think?"

Braxiatel took a deep breath before shrugging. "She seems capable, certainly," he said. "She did not strike me as the quiet and submissive sort either, which will help her quite a bit on Gallifrey." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "A wolf," he declared finally. "She reminds me of a wolf."

"Interesting," said the Doctor. "I thought that too, when I first met her."

"Does she have a lover?" asked Braxiatel.

"Brax!" said the Doctor, looking outraged.

Braxiatel rolled his eyes. ""I meant, she is a beautiful young woman. I doubt she has a lack of suitors."

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted.

Braxiatel stared at him. "Surely you asked before proposing marriage," he said.

"I didn't ask," said the Doctor, looking somewhat horrified at himself.

"That is not like you," said Braxiatel, raising his eyebrows.

"I am discovering a lot of things that have been unlike myself these days," said the Doctor.

Braxiatel chose not to comment on that. "Have you given any thought to the actual wedding ceremony?" he asked.

"What's complicated about the wedding ceremony?" asked the Doctor, looking slightly confused.

"Will you be sharing your name?" asked Braxiatel.

The Doctor smiled at his brother. "That is not your concern, Brax," he said. "I…"

The door to the antechamber opened, and Romana walked inside followed by Rose. "Doctor," nodded Romana. "Lord Chancellor."

"Lady Romana," said Braxiatel, undeterred by the frostiness of her voice. "Lady Rose, I see you took my advice."

Rose smiled politely at him. "Thank you for your help, Braxiatel," she said.

"It was my pleasure," said Braxiatel, with a short bow. He glanced at the Doctor, who was looking slightly stunned at Rose's appearance, and hid a smirk. "Lady Romana, we ought to join the others in the Panopticon."

"Of course, Lord Chancellor," said Romana. She touched Rose's shoulder as she passed her. "You'll be alright, Rose," she whispered.

Rose smiled at her and Braxiatel as they left and closed the door behind them, leaving her alone with the Doctor in the antechamber. The Doctor was yet to say something, but once Romana and Braxiatel had left, he smiled tentatively at her.

"Rose," he began, but the door to the antechamber opened again and Romana poked her head in.

"They are ready for you, Doctor," she said.

"Hold on, Romana," he said. "I have to introduce Rose to someone before the announcement."

"Who?" asked Romana in confusion, and the look was mirrored on Rose's face.

"Someone important," said the Doctor vaguely. "We won't be long. Just tell them to hold on."

Romana looked slightly exasperated but nodded as she left. Rose turned to the Doctor. "Who am I meeting?" she asked warily.

"You'll see," he said. "This way, come on." Rose raised her eyebrows at the tiny door at the other end of the antechamber, but followed the Doctor.

He opened the door and Rose was surprised to see that it wasn't another room or a hallway like she had thought, but a cupboard that was empty, except for a blue telephone booth that said police public call box on it.

The Doctor pulled out a key from his robes and unlocked the doors of the police box. The doors creaked open and he looked back at Rose expectantly.

"What's a police public call box?" she asked, stepping towards it cautiously.

"It's just an exterior," he said, sounding far too excited in Rose's opinion. "Come on in."

"In the box?" asked Rose, just to make sure.

"Don't worry," he assured with a smile so bright that Rose felt herself returning it without her permission. "It's bigger on the inside."

His words confused her but at his encouraging nod, Rose walked into the box and gasped in surprise at the cavernous interior of the box that was certainly far bigger on the inside than what it was outside. It looked like a cross between the spaceship that had brought them to Gallifrey in the first place and a gothic sitting room, and there was a low hum in the air, not unlike the thrum of a spaceship's engine.

"Is it a ship?" asked Rose, looking back at the Doctor, who had been watching her with a small smile.

"Yes, this is the best ship in the universe," said the Doctor proudly. "Rose Tyler, welcome to the TARDIS."

"It doesn't look like the other ship that brought us here," said Rose, confused but awed at the ship's interior.

"Ah, they used a time station. Can't stand those things," he said, walking up to the main console in the middle of the room. "All flash and no personality. Unlike old girl over here," he added, stroking his hand over the console affectionately.

"Right," said Rose, wondering if she should excuse herself. "So, who did you want me to meet?" she asked.

"Her," he said, waving a hand around the console.

"You wanted me to meet a ship?" asked Rose.

"I wanted you to meet _my_ ship," he corrected. "It may seem odd to you, but she has been a great friend and companion to me for most of my life. Right now, she's most likely getting acquainted with you."

"How?" asked Rose.

"Telepathically, of course," he said.

"It's in my head?" asked Rose, reeling back slightly.

The Doctor looked surprised at the look of displeasure on her face. "It's not unlike the telepathic field that exists all over Gallifrey," he said.

"Right," said Rose, still looking uncomfortable. At the Doctor's look of concern, she crossed her arms nervously. "I just don't like things that can get in my mind."

He snorted, though not unkindly. "Gallifreyans and Time Lords, by extension, are highly telepathic as a race," he said. "A Time Lord bonds to a TARDIS, not unlike a marriage bond."

"Romana didn't say anything about telepathy in the wedding ceremony," said Rose, alarmed.

"No, no, no," he said immediately. "It's not done anymore. It was an old tradition. Marriage bonds are entirely nonexistent now."

"Okay, good," said Rose, looking relieved. "I mean, I just…"

"Rose, you don't have to explain yourself," said the Doctor kindly. "I would never touch your mind without your permission. It is a heinous act to invade someone's mind and I would never do that to you. You have my word."

Rose nodded, looking slightly heartened. "So," she said, looking around at the interior of the TARDIS. "What does your ship think of me?"

The Doctor quickly started dabbing at an invisible speck of dust on the console and avoided her gaze. "Oh, you know, just the usual," he said casually, but Rose thought that he looked rather embarrassed for some reason. "The important question is," he said, looking up at Rose, "...what do you think of her?"

"She's beautiful," said Rose truthfully. "Are there more rooms apart from this one?"

"Oh, the TARDIS is endless," beamed the Doctor, looking pleased at the compliment. "I'll show you when we have more time. If you want, of course," he added hastily.

"Yeah, okay," said Rose with a tentative smile, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear

"You look beautiful," he blurted out, seemingly randomly and Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry, I meant to be more eloquent about that," he said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "I just wanted to say that...well, that you look very beautiful."

Rose felt herself go red but she made herself nod. "Thanks," she said, hoping she sounded composed and not as flustered as she was feeling. "Shouldn't we go back? The ceremony is about to start, isn't it?" she asked, wanting to be around people instead of alone with the Doctor.

His presence seemed to make her stupid, it seemed, because she kept forgetting what this was all about. With other people around them, it would surely not make her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush, which was how she felt when she was alone with him for any period of time. Or when he smiled at her. Or when he told her that she was beautiful, for that matter.

"Yes, of course," said the Doctor, with a gentle smile.

He walked past her to leave the TARDIS and Rose caught a whiff of his scent, the honey and sandalwood scent making her flush yet again.

"Coming?" he asked, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS and looking back at her.

"Yes," said Rose quickly, cursing up a storm inside her head.

 _Stupid schoolgirl crush._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N The long-awaited interactions between Rose and the other Time Lords, and the Doctor and Rose's family.**

 **Huge thanks to Vampiyaa for the quick beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The walk back into the antechamber was quiet. Rose smiled politely at the Doctor as he nodded at her and took a deep breath before walking out to the Panopticon. Rose took the time to readjust the silly circlet on her head and brush her hands over her gown to make sure it was sitting right.

"My fellow Lords and Ladies," came the Doctor's voice and Rose jumped slightly in surprise. There did not appear to be any speakers in the antechamber but she could hear him as clearly as if he were standing next to her. "Many of you have no doubt heard rumours over the past few days. Let me put your minds at ease. As many of you are aware, the Council and I had been negotiating with Earth, a planet with much potential. And yes, I am indeed marrying a representative of that planet in order to cement our relations with them. Allow me to introduce my bride to be and the future First Lady of Gallifrey, Lady Rose Tyler."

The doors were held open for her and Rose drew her shoulders back and raised her head as she stepped out into the Panopticon. There was utter silence as she walked in and she could feel every gaze in the room on her. She kept her gaze fixed on the Doctor who was standing on a slightly raised platform. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was scared it was audible to everyone else in the chamber.

She continued forward until she reached the Doctor who gave her a hand so she could climb up and stand next to him. He squeezed her hand in encouragement and with a deep breath she finally faced the Time Lords. There were hundreds of them looking at her, mostly with curious looks upon their faces. She did her best to not let her nervousness show.

"Your first lady, Lady Rose Tyler," said the Doctor.

There was no applause but in perfect synchronisation the Time Lords sank into a bow. Rose stood frozen before acknowledging the bow with a courteous nod and a polite smile.

"Thank you for your candour, my lords and ladies," said the Doctor. "Lady Rose and I shall hope to see you at our wedding."

There was a murmur in the crowd as people began talking to each other and suddenly the formal event had become a social party. Rose heaved a sigh of relief and looked at the Doctor, who smiled back at her.

Romana and Braxiatel walked up to them quickly. "You did well," said Romana with a smile at Rose. "But I am afraid that was the easy part."

"Yeah, I thought so," said Rose. "The hard part, I assume, is when I have to actually talk to them."

"Yes," said Braxiatel bluntly. "Start with Borusa. It would be disrespectful, if you didn't."

"Alright," said Rose.

"Don't worry," said the Doctor. "We shall do it together."

Rose nodded and let the Doctor lead her to where Borusa was talking to a man with an absurdly long nose.

"Nosebung!" greeted the Doctor with a beaming smile.

The man scowled at the Doctor before plastering on an obviously fake smile. "Doctor," he returned politely. "And of course Lady Rose. It's a pleasure, I'm sure."

"Now now, Vansell, no need to be quite so pessimistic," said Borusa with an oily smile. "You look well, Lady Rose. The robes suit you."

"Thank you, Lord Borusa," said Rose politely.

"Well, it's no concern," said Borusa. "If you shall excuse me then I have some business with the Doctor. We shan't be long."

Rose bit her lip at the less than subtle attempt of separating the Doctor and her. Before she could say anything, the Doctor narrowed his eyes at Borusa. "Surely it can wait," he said.

"I'm afraid not," said Borusa firmly. "It is to do with the wedding invitations. Our off-world guests would have to receive them on time if they are to attend. Time is of the essence."

The Doctor looked ready to protest but Rose smiled thinly. "It's alright," she said, looking at the Doctor. "I won't keep him," she told Borusa, never to back down from a challenge.

"Excellent," said Borusa. "This way, Doctor."

The Doctor shot a look full of worry towards Rose before following Borusa out of the Panopticon. Rose took a deep breath and plastered smile onto her face. She noticed Vansell looking at her shrewdly.

"A President's job is never over, is it?" he asked. "No doubt you'll get used to it."

"I suppose I will," said Rose. "Excuse me."

Vansell casually blocked her path. "I hope you do," he said. "The sooner you are accustomed to being alone, the better."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Rose coolly.

"And," he said, leaning in slightly. "If I ever discover that you are anything but loyal to Gallifrey, then all the titles in the universe shall not save you." He looked at her coldly and bowed almost mockingly. "My lady," he added and stalked off.

Rose gritted her teeth and fought back the shiver that threatened to run down her spine at his calm threat. She didn't think it would do her any favours if she slapped Vansell across the face in full sight of all the Time Lords. Especially for the first time she was introduced to them as their First Lady.

"Are you alright?" asked Romana in a low whisper as she walked up to Rose.

"Fine," said Rose, glaring at Vansell's back.

"I would believe that if you would stop glowering at Vansell," said Romana. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," said Rose, finally meeting Romana's gaze. "Who do I meet next?"

"The Council, for one," she said. "Come, I'll introduce you."

Rose nodded and let Romana lead her over to different people to introduce her to them. Most of them were elderly in appearance, but their eyes were sharp as they surveyed her closely. Rose had no idea what they were looking for, but she did her best to smile and nod politely as Romana introduced them one by one.

"And do you understand your responsibilities, child?" asked the woman that Romana had introduced as Lady Darkel.

"I do," said Rose, trying not to bristle at being referred to as a child.

"I certainly hope so," said Lady Darkel, looking around at her colleagues who nodded in agreement. "These are trying times for Gallifrey. All eyes are on us to find a way away from the darkest possibility. We cannot afford mistakes."

"I assure you, Lady Darkel, I understand perfectly," said Rose in the sharp tone of a Torchwood agent.

Lady Darkel regarded her with narrowed eyes before nodding once. "Very well," she said. "As our Lord President is so fond of saying, time will tell."

* * *

Rose took the circlet off her head and set it down carefully, before rubbing her temple to fight the headache that was building up. The Time Lords had dispersed just a few moments ago, and Rose had returned to the antechamber while Romana went to fetch the Doctor who had never come back after Borusa had pulled him away. Rose had been on her own as she'd made the circles with the Time Lords, being surveyed like a curiosity at best or regarded with downright hostility at worst.

She'd thought she had been prepared for the worst, but nothing had readied her for Vansell's sneering or Lady Darkel and the Council thinking of her as some sort of an imbecile, incapable of understanding the most basic of things. Romana had been at her elbow for most of it and Rose knew that she'd done her best to jump to her defence, but Rose hated feeling rescued just as much as she loathed being patronised. If this was the life that awaited her on Gallifrey, Rose knew that she would have to develop a much thicker skin.

The door to the antechamber opened but instead of Romana and the Doctor, it was Borusa who entered. "My lady," he nodded, closing the door behind himself.

"Lord Borusa," said Rose, trying to look calm. "Is the Doctor with you?"

"He shall be along shortly," said Borusa. "I was hoping to have a word with you alone."

"Go ahead," said Rose, curious despite herself.

"What did you say to him?" he asked.

Rose's brow furrowed. "What?" she asked.

"The Doctor," said Borusa, in the same calm voice. "What did you say to him the first time you met him?"

"I don't understand," said Rose.

"I know that the two of you met before he walked into the negotiations with a marriage proposal for you," said Borusa. "What did the two of you discuss?"

"I don't think that is any of your business," said Rose, crossing her arms.

"That is where you are wrong," said Borusa. "It is my business to know everything. Including whatever you might have said to the Doctor to make him propose."

Rose laughed in disbelief. "You think I seduced him?" she asked, incredulously.

Borusa looked uncomfortable but stood firm. "Did you?" he asked.

Rose stared at him in shock. "You know the Doctor better than I do," she said, pulling herself together. "Do you think I did?"

"The Doctor has been known to be… unconventional," said Borusa. "A fault on our part, no doubt. A firmer hand in his youth would have rid him of his fits of fancy."

"Yeah, I bet," said Rose, doing her best not to roll her eyes. "Lord Borusa, rest assured, the conversation with the Doctor shall remain between the two of us, unless he decides to share it with you, which I highly doubt he will. I don't know about you, but from where I come from, married couples do not betray each others' secrets."

Borusa's calm mask slipped as his nostrils flared in annoyance. "It would be unwise to make an enemy of me, Miss Tyler," he said. "I am the reason why you are standing there wearing our finery. I could have just as easily made it so that you and everyone on your planet would be wearing chains."

Rose glared coldly at him. "If you think that I have any gratitude towards you at all, you couldn't be more wrong, Borusa," she said. "I don't owe you anything. Certainly not things that concern only the Doctor and I. Find someone else to threaten into telling you everything."

Lord Borusa smirked but there was no humour in his expression. "Watch your step, Miss Tyler," he said. "Circumstances can change, or at the very least, they may be persuaded to change. We would not want you to end up on the wrong side of things now, would we?"

Without giving Rose a chance to respond, he spun on his heel and walked out of the antechamber. Rose closed her eyes for a moment and fought back the urge to scream. Despite her brave words to Borusa, she knew that she was in a lot of trouble. Borusa was not wrong. It would not take a lot for things to turn against her if Borusa decided to pursue a vendetta. She was not even sure if she could count the Doctor on her side. She was going to be all alone, and therein lay the real problem.

Rose couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been alone. Her family had always stood by her, and she had made friends as easily as breathing. Despite being in social circles where it was easy to despise one another, she had been surrounded by people who had cared for her. The possibility of being alone was something she'd never had to face.

"Rose?" Rose jumped at the Doctor's voice and saw the concerned look on his face as he walked into the antechamber. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Rose, fussing with her gown so he wouldn't see how close she was to falling apart. "We are done here, right?"

"Yes, we are," said the Doctor. "I could have Romana escort you back…"

"It's fine," said Rose. "I just need to rest. Bit tired."

"Of course," said the Doctor at once. "I understand completely. Romana is a bit busy at the moment so I could escort you back to the bungalow if you want. Or you could wait for Romana, if that's what you prefer."

Rose finally looked back at him and saw the undisguised concern on his face and to her embarrassment, she felt tears fill her eyes. She saw his eyes widen before she turned away quickly, trying to wipe her eyes.

"Rose," he said, his voice utterly gentle. "Oh, Rose, I am so sorry."

"I am fine," she protested, but even she could hear how weak her voice sounded. "I just need to be alone."

"I know just the place," he said, walking up to her.

Rose avoided his gaze but followed him as he led her back to the TARDIS. He unlocked the doors and the two of them stepped inside the ship.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said, nodding towards the beautiful gothic sitting room. "I'll fetch you some tea."

Rose gave a vague shrug in his direction but the Doctor did not seem discouraged as he disappeared down a hallway that Rose wasn't sure had been there before. She made her way to the sitting room and sat down in a squashy armchair. There was a convenient box of tissues that was weirdly out of place in the gothic sitting room but Rose took some tissues to clean herself up, all the while berating herself for falling apart in front of the Doctor. The least she could have done was held herself together until she was by herself.

"There we are," said the Doctor, returning with a tray of tea things. "I was unsure about your preferences, so I went with Earl Grey. I hope that is alright."

"Yeah," said Rose as he set the tray down.

"Milk and sugar?" he asked.

"You don't have to do this," said Rose.

"What? Add milk and sugar to your tea?" he asked, with a wide smile. "It's no trouble, believe me."

Rose didn't smile. "I mean it," she said. "I was a little upset but I'm fine now. You don't have to take care of me."

The Doctor's smile dimmed a little but he handed her a cup of tea and sat down in the armchair opposite hers. "I do," he said. "Especially when I am the reason that you are upset."

Rose shook her head. "I'm not upset because of you," she said.

"You are here because of me," he pointed out.

"And if I wasn't here, I would be in chains," she said.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing," said Rose. "Just something Borusa said."

The Doctor's jaw tightened. "What exactly did he say to you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Rose. "I can handle it."

"Clearly not, considering that whatever he said has upset you," he said.

Rose glared at him. "I am not your responsibility," she said. "You don't have to jump in and rescue me because I stumble once or twice. I can take care of myself."

"Fine," said the Doctor. "Then tell me what Borusa said because you promised that we would be a team together. We need to be on the same page so he cannot use any ignorance as an excuse to drive a wedge between us."

Rose stared at the Doctor and sighed deeply. "I am tired," she said. "Thank you for the tea, but I must get going. We still have an announcement party tomorrow, don't we?"

"Rose," said the Doctor in exasperation. "This isn't going to work if we are keeping secrets from one another."

"I am not keeping secrets from you," said Rose, getting to her feet. "I'm not sure you can say the same. Besides, I think I have to get used to being alone."

The Doctor stood up with her. "Rose, please," he said.

Rose gritted her teeth. "Fine," she snapped. "Borusa wanted to know if I seduced you into proposing marriage to me. When I said it was none of his concern, he said I shouldn't make an enemy of him and watch myself. Oh, and Vansell told me that he would not hesitate to take me down if he discovers that I am anything but loyal to Gallifrey. And your Council thinks I am either an idiot or just incapable of understanding what I am in for." She breathed heavily. "All in all, this has been one of the worst days I have ever had and I know it's only going to get worse from here because this is going to be my life from now. So I took one moment to myself to just...be upset but even that somehow turned into you demanding to know everything. So there you go! No secrets."

The Doctor stared at her in silence for a long moment before he walked up to her and met her gaze squarely. "You are wrong," he said.

"What?" asked Rose, taken aback.

"You're wrong," he said again. "You are not going to be alone. You and I are a team. I mean that." She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand. "And I know you think that you are the only one who seems to be sharing, but I want to reciprocate, believe me, I do."

"You say that now," said Rose.

"I'll make you a promise then," he said. "You may ask me anything you want, whenever you want. And I'll do my best to answer honestly each time."

"Just like that?" asked Rose sceptically.

"Just like that," he said, with a soft smile. "I only ask that you wait until we are married."

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Because I think we have enough on our plates for now, don't you think?" he asked. When he saw the uncertainty on her face, he hesitated for a moment before tilting her chin up with his finger. "Rose, I know I am causing you tremendous pain, and you are stronger than anyone I know for facing it all head on. I give you my word, Rose, and that might not mean much to you right now but I hope it will someday. I will do my best to earn it."

Rose stared at him, the sincerity of his words and the intensity of his eyes making a slow blush form onto her cheeks. If he noticed, the Doctor did not comment on it. He was steadfast in holding her gaze as he waited for her response. Eventually, Rose nodded shortly and she saw the relief in his blue eyes. It made him look abruptly younger and Rose fought back the instinct to close the short distance between their lips to seal their promise to one another. She took a step back hastily because the Doctor's gaze had also seemed to have slipped down to her lips and she had a very good suspicion that his thoughts were not very different from hers.

"So, another announcement party tomorrow?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"Yes," said the Doctor, locking his arms behind his back as if to avoid the temptation of reaching for her. "Well, no. It has been pushed back by a day. Borusa was not lying when he said that there was a problem with the invite."

"Right, so tomorrow's free?" asked Rose.

The Doctor hesitated briefly. "That is something I wanted to ask you," he said. "I was hoping to dine with your family and friends."

"What?" asked Rose. "Why?"

"I assume they are curious about me," he said.

"They are," said Rose. "But I'm not sure that it's a good idea."

"It's the least I can do for taking you away from them," he said.

"You might change your mind after you meet my mother," said Rose.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm sure I can handle it," he said.

Rose gave him a disbelieving look. "If you say so," she said. "Alright, then. When and where?"

* * *

The Doctor was starting to doubt even his own optimism by the time he sat down with Rose's family and friends for their dinner. The long table was laden with food that had stayed largely untouched, and no one was talking. Pete Tyler was sat at the other end of the table, alternating between shooting calming looks at his wife and Rose's friend, Mickey Smith. Jackie Tyler was glaring at him relentlessly and the Doctor knew that Rose had not been exaggerating her mother's displeasure at the turn of events.

The only other person who looked just as annoyed was Mickey. Jake, who was sitting next to him, would occasionally nudge him under the table which would stop the incessant glaring at the Doctor for a moment but begin again a few minutes later. The other two members of Rose's team whom she had introduced as Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato were doing their best not to stare at the Doctor, but were failing miserably.

Rose was seated to his right but her eyes were fixed on her own plate as she occasionally held up bites to her little brother who was sitting next to her. Little Tony Tyler was the only one who seemed oblivious to the tension as he happily enjoyed the food that his sister was feeding him.

The Doctor was certain that all of his past selves were laughing themselves silly at this very moment. He had once shuddered at the mere idea of meeting families of his companions, let alone sit with them through a meal willingly. And at his own invitation, no less.

Pete Tyler cleared his throat and the Doctor looked up at once. But he merely reached for a drink of water, dashing the Doctor's hope for some conversation. Rose must have seen the look on his face, because she turned to him with a polite smile.

"Tony has never seen red grass before," she told him. "He loves it, don't you?" she asked, looking back at her brother.

Tony nodded eagerly and the Doctor grinned at him. "Have you been out to the fields? Or better yet, near the lake? The grass is much lovelier there. An ideal spot for a picnic, especially with the silver trees around," he said.

Tony's eyes were wide with unbridled delight. "Can we go, Rose, please?" he asked, looking at Rose. "Please please please please pleeaaase?"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," said Jackie, shooting a look at Tony to be quiet. "Eat your food."

"But mum," protested Tony.

"But nothing," said Jackie sharply.

"It is no bother, Mrs. Tyler," interjected the Doctor, missing the frantic look that Rose shot him.

Apparently, that seemed to be the necessary catalyst for Jackie to say what had been on her mind from the moment she had heard about her daughter's engagement.

"You have no right to tell me what is good for my children," snapped Jackie. "Lord of your planet you might be, but you get no say over them."

"Mum," said Rose warningly.

"You just keep your mouth shut, Rose Marion Tyler," said Jackie, rounding on her. "You might be okay with all of this, but none of us are."

Rose dropped her fork onto her plate. "Mum, stop it," she said, her voice steady though with an undercurrent of tension. "We have been over this already. This is what's best for Earth and the rest of the universe."

"Didn't have to marry you though, did he?" interjected Mickey.

Rose glared at him. "Don't you start," she snapped.

"Not wrong though, is he?" asked Jackie.

Rose's nostrils flared but the Doctor cleared his throat. "Mrs. Tyler, if there was any other way…" he said.

"There were plenty of other ways," said Mickey, glaring at the Doctor. "Keeping her a prisoner on this planet is either you just making a show of your power or you really just want her for yourself."

"Mickey!" shouted Rose, jumping to her feet. "That's enough out of you two," she added, directing her glare at her mother as well as Mickey. "The Doctor has done nothing to warrant you lot flinging accusations at him across the dinner table."

"Hasn't done much to defend himself either," said Jackie, getting to her feet as well. "And don't you tell me you want all of this."

"What I want is not relevant," said Rose. "Like I said, this is about much more than me. And you seem to be forgetting that the Doctor agreed to this marriage for the same reasons that I did. I'm sure he doesn't want to be married to an alien for no other reason than to secure an alliance either."

Mickey snorted without humour. "Yeah, I bet that's why he picked you," he said.

"That is enough," said the Doctor, his voice cool and authoritative as it rang through the room. "You have every right to be angry with me but I will not stand for you insulting Rose or the sacrifice that she is making. Every person on your planet should be on their hands and knees thanking her."

"She wouldn't have to do it at all if not for you," said Jackie.

"If there was a way to ensure Earth's sovereignty and safety other than by an alliance as strong as this, I would have suggested that instead," said the Doctor, meeting Jackie's gaze squarely. "I have a great deal of respect for your daughter and I would never have put her, or anyone else for that matter, in this position, had there been another way."

There was silence in the room following the Doctor's words before Pete cleared his throat. "I think we all ought to calm down," he said, casting a look at his wife and Mickey. "We have been over this. Rose has made her decision and we have to respect it and stand by her."

"It's not Rose we have a problem with," muttered Mickey.

"Oh, for God's sake, Mickey," said Rose, frustrated. "The Doctor could have just as easily ordered for everyone on Earth to be killed or enslaved but he chose to find a way to save us. If you can't understand that, then I am done trying to explain it to you."

Mickey glared at her mutinously but said nothing. Rose turned her gaze on her mother, who looked away angrily. Taking a deep breath, Rose turned back to the Doctor. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner, but I think we ought to retire now," she said, her voice calm even as she looked like she was very close to tears.

The Doctor stood up. "Of course," he said. "I understand."

Rose nodded and looked at her father. "I need to have a word with the Doctor," she said. "All of you should go ahead."

"Alright," said Pete, before either Mickey or Jackie could object. "Come along you lot."

Tosh, Owen and Jake stood up at once, eager to be away from the tension of the room. Jackie and Mickey exchanged a look but at an imploring glance from Pete, they followed suit.

"Come on, Tony," said Jackie stiffly, holding out her hand.

"Rosie?" asked Tony, looking rather subdued.

Rose smiled at him and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "It's alright," she said. "I'll be home soon."

He smiled and hugged her around the waist. "Will you come tuck me in?" he asked, looking up at her with wide hazel eyes.

"'Course I will," said Rose. "Now, go with mum."

Tony nodded and ran to Jackie. Rose waited until they had all left to look at the Doctor, who was staring at her rather worriedly.

"I'm sorry," said Rose. "This was a bad idea."

"I disagree," said the Doctor. "They are your friends and family. They have a right to be concerned for you."

"Being concerned for me doesn't give them the right to have a go at you," said Rose, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Especially Mickey. He had no right to imply that you...that we…" She trailed off and shook her head.

The Doctor's cheeks went a little pink, but he smiled at Rose. "You know, Braxiatel asked me if you had a lover and I was horrified that I had never even asked you," he said.

Rose looked at the Doctor in surprise. "Mickey and I aren't lovers," she said.

"Oh," said the Doctor, looking equally surprised. "I'm sorry, I assumed from the way he…"

"We dated a long time ago," said Rose, looking a little flushed herself. "We had known each other our whole life so it sort of made sense, you know. But kissing him felt like I was kissing my brother. So it never went further than that."

"I don't think he feels quite the same way," said the Doctor delicately.

Rose shook her head. "He deserves better," she said. "He needs someone who loves him the way he loves them. I love Mickey, I do, but just as a friend. It wouldn't have been fair to him."

"It would not have been fair to you either," said the Doctor.

Rose smiled weakly. "Still, not like it matters now," she said.

The Doctor looked away for a moment before he turned back to Rose with a determined look on his face. "This might sound unconventional to you," he began hesitatingly. "But just hear me out."

"I'm listening," said Rose, curious despite herself.

"If along the way, you meet someone that you…" He cleared his throat. "I want you to know that I would not stand in your way."

Rose stared at him. "Are you asking me to...date other people after we are married?" she asked.

"I suppose, yes," said the Doctor. "You are a beautiful woman and I doubt you'd lack suitors." He looked a bit uncomfortable as he spoke but his voice didn't waver.

"Does that mean you would take other lovers as well?" asked Rose, wondering why the thought dismayed her so much.

The Doctor looked at her in shock. "No, of course not," he said. "But that's about me. My decisions are not yours."

Rose smiled sardonically. "Well, marriage kind of makes those decisions ours, not just yours or mine," she said. She took a deep breath and her smile became genuine. "It is nice of you to offer, it really is," she said. "But I think I'll pass on that."

"Are you sure?" he asked, although his posture had lightened considerably at her words. "You don't have to make up your mind right now."

"I'm sure," said Rose firmly. The Doctor smiled at her and Rose knew that she was not imagining the relief on his face. She felt a little breathless herself and cleared her throat. "I should be going," she said. "Tony wants me to tuck him in."

"Yes, yes, of course," said the Doctor, chuckling. "I suppose I shall see you at the announcement party tomorrow for our off-world guests."

"Yeah," said Rose. "It's in the evening, isn't it?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. "Although, if Tony wants, I could arrange for a picnic near the lake in the morning. He would enjoy it."

"You don't have to do that," said Rose.

"It's the least I could do," said the Doctor.

Rose smiled softly. "Thank you," she said. "I'll run the idea by him and let you know."

"Alright," he said. "Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Doctor."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

 **A/N A slightly awkward picnic and another party.**

 **Thank you to Vampiyaa for being the best beta in the world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The tension in the bungalow was at an all time high when Rose went downstairs for breakfast that morning. It took her a while to notice, because she had been actually focusing on eating her food, which she hadn't done a lot of in the past few days. However, as she finished the last of her porridge, she realised that Tosh, Owen and Jake were nowhere to be seen, and her mum, dad, Mickey and Tony were the only ones at the table.

Rose sighed and set her spoon down before looking at her dad, who looked just as drained as she felt. "The announcement party for the off-world guests is today," said Rose. "If you don't want to come, then I'm sure I can make excuses for you lot."

Mickey snorted and took a sip of his tea. "Why? They too good for us or something?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes before speaking. "I have to do all of this, but I can understand all of you not wanting to," she said, her voice calm.

"We'll be there," said Pete firmly, shooting a glare at Mickey as he did. "And we shall all be on our best behaviours."

Rose looked at her mother, who hadn't said a word. "Mum?" she asked.

Jackie nodded shortly. "Good thing I decided to pack something nice," she said.

A surprised smile graced Rose's face. She knew that her mum was still unhappy about everything, but unlike Mickey, she seemed to have started to take it in her stride. Even Mickey realised it, because he shook his head and left the table.

Silence fell over the table again until Tony piped up. "Can we go see the red grass and the silver trees, Rose?" he asked.

Rose smiled at him. "Of course," she said. "Let me just make a call, okay? Why don't you clean up and get dressed for the outdoors, yeah?"

Tony nodded and looked at his mum to be excused. Jackie gestured for him to go ahead and he ran off upstairs with an excited squeal.

"Who are you calling?" asked Jackie, as Rose reached for the communicator that Romana had given her.

"The Doctor," said Rose.

* * *

The Doctor was surprised, but pleased when he saw Rose's face on his communicator. "Good morning, Rose," he said.

"Good morning," said Rose, with a small smile. "I was wondering if you were serious about showing Tony the lake."

"Of course," he said at once. "I could send someone over to take you there right now."

"Oh," said Rose, getting an odd look on her face. "You won't be coming with us?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked curiously, having been under the impression that she didn't wish to spend time with him unless absolutely necessary.

"No, no, I know you have a lot of work to do," she said. "I wouldn't want to impose. It's just...I...never mind." She looked away.

"Rose," he said gently. "What is it?"

"I'd rather not have other Time Lords around Tony," she blurted out. "I know they won't harm him, but I just...I'd rather they stay away from my family. Sorry," she added, hastily.

"No, you don't have to apologise," he said at once. "Tell you what, I could certainly use a break from the wedding planning. How about I join you both?"

"Oh," said Rose, looking slightly heartened. "Alright. I'll see you soon then."

"Of course," he said, and ended the call. He sat at his desk for a moment, trying to come to terms with the conversation. He and Rose had certainly made progress, in that she trusted him more than she trusted other Time Lords, but he did wonder how much was it out of genuine feeling rather than necessity.

There was a beep at his door and the double doors swished open a moment later as Romana walked in.

"I have the final list of accommodations for our guests," she said without preamble. "I have also been notified that the bridal gown is ready. Shall I tell Rose or do you prefer to do it yourself?"

"Tell her what?" asked the Doctor.

"That she has to see how if fits, of course," said Romana, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Doctor, there are only two days between today and the day of the wedding. That is just enough time to ensure that nothing goes drastically wrong."

"I'll tell Rose," said the Doctor shortly. "I am on my way over to see her now."

Romana looked surprised, though she tried to hide it. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Of course it is," said the Doctor, reaching for his coat. "I am just showing her and her brother to the lake."

This time Romana didn't bother hiding her surprise. "She agreed to spend time with you?" she asked. "Willingly?"

The Doctor shot her an irritated look. "Romana."

"I am just saying," said Romana with a shrug. "She did not seem to want to spend time with you unless absolutely necessary. Not that I blame her. I doubt I would do anything different in her circumstances."

The Doctor sighed. "It isn't so much that she wants to spend time with me," he said. "She just doesn't wish to be around other Time Lords."

Romana hummed lightly but didn't point out that Rose could have chosen to spend the day with her family instead. "Alright then," she said. "I shall postpone her gown fitting until tomorrow. With the announcement party tonight, she shall hardly have the time."

"I'll be sure to tell her," nodded the Doctor. "Have the off world guests situated in their quarters as soon as they start getting in."

"Of course, Lord President," said Romana. "We are expecting the first of our guests in a matter of hours. I shall handle it."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Thank you, Romana," he said, and left his office in quick steps.

He teleported to the bungalow and found Rose already waiting outside. She smiled when she saw him, but before he could walk up to her, the door to the bungalow opened and her mother walked out with a picnic basket in her hand and Tony tailing behind her.

"My mum insists on joining us," said Rose, sounding just a little bit apologetic.

The Doctor looked at Jackie, and saw the challenge in her gaze. He smiled graciously. "Of course," he said. "The more the merrier, as the saying goes."

Jackie did not look happy, though he saw Rose hide a smile, which he was determined to count as a victory.

"You can carry the basket," said Jackie, thrusting the picnic basket at the Doctor, who caught it with a muffled 'oof'.

"I can carry it," said Rose, but Tony had clung to her legs with a clear demand to be picked up.

"It's alright, Rose," said the Doctor.

Rose nodded gratefully at him as she picked Tony up in her arms. "Are we teleporting?" she asked.

Jackie looked just a little bit alarmed at that but the Doctor shook his head. "I was hoping we could walk," he said. "It's a short hike to the lake."

"A walk sounds lovely," said Rose before Jackie could say anything.

They set down a path behind the bungalow, which sloped downwards until they reached a small copse of those infamous silver trees. Tony's eyes were already wide with delight but when they crossed the copse and came across the lake, he whooped loudly.

Rose smiled at his enthusiasm and set him down. Tony broke out into a sprint towards the blue lake which was as still as glass, surrounded by cushy red grass and the silver-leafed trees.

"Tony, be careful," called Jackie as Tony peered over the edge of the water of the lake.

Rose jogged over to him and took his hand so he wouldn't topple right into the water. With the water being so still and clear, it was impossible to tell how deep the lake actually was.

"We'll set up here," said Jackie, directing a look at the Doctor to follow her.

He raised his eyebrows but followed her with the basket to a shady spot under a tree near the lake. The Doctor set the basket down and was about to go and join Tony and Rose, when Jackie cleared her throat.

"Help me with this, would you?" she said, taking out a folded blanket from the basket.

The Doctor had to wonder where she had found one, but he shook it out and spread the blanket down on the ground. He also got the feeling that Jackie was looking to talk to him alone, so he sat down once the blanket had been set.

Jackie was looking at him with narrowed eyes as she took a seat at the other end of the blanket away from him.

"Yes, Mrs. Tyler?" asked the Doctor.

"Pete said you would keep her safe," began Jackie without preamble.

"I did, yes," said the Doctor. "Rose's safety is important to me."

"I don't doubt that," she said, before sighing. "Are you in love with my daughter?"

"What?" he asked, stunned beyond belief at the direct question.

Jackie narrowed her eyes at him. "I can tell you are infatuated with her, but I need to know if it's something more," she said.

"Mrs. Tyler," said the Doctor, shaking his head. "It isn't like that. I-Rose isn't...I am not...it just does not…" He cleared his throat and looked towards Rose who had lifted Tony up in her arms and was running along the edge of the lake with a bright smile on her face.

"They think he is hers," said Jackie, breaking the Doctor's reverie. "Tony," she clarified when the Doctor turned to her in confusion. "She was twenty when I got pregnant again. There was a rumour going around that my pregnancy was a decoy to avoid a scandal."

"Was it?" asked the Doctor, rather aware that Rose and Tony were identical enough to pass off as mother and son.

"No," snapped Jackie. "Doesn't change the fact that she has been both a mother and sister to Tony as needed. She said she's never wanted any of her own but I know my daughter and I know she'd make a wonderful mother."

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. "Right," he said.

Jackie glared at him. "Well?" she asked.

"Er, I also think she is capable of being a good mother?" asked the Doctor, unsure of what she wanted him to say.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Will she be able to have kids of her own?" she asked.

"That is up to her," said the Doctor, still looking very uncomfortable. "Time Lords...we don't conceive in…human ways. Even after they are born, the parents seldom get to raise them." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Family doesn't mean the same thing to Time Lords as it does to humans. I would not make a good father to Rose's children."

"Will somebody else?" asked Jackie, her eyes serious.

The Doctor sighed. "I asked Rose but she maintains that she would not want there to be somebody else," he said. "Albeit, I would not stand in her way if she were to change her mind. If Rose wants to have children, I will do everything in my power to find...well, I'll do what I...I'll do what she needs."

"Even if it means letting her have someone else's child?" asked Jackie gravely.

The Doctor swallowed and nodded. "Even if it means that," he said.

Jackie stared at him like she was gauging if he was lying, before nodding shortly. "Alright then," she said, and smiled as Rose and Tony returned.

"Sorry about running off," said Rose, directing the apology mainly at the Doctor before realising that he and Jackie looked like they had been engaged in serious conversation. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," said Jackie, before the Doctor could. "Did you like the lake, Tony?"

Tony launched into an excited account of events, and Rose took the moment to look at the Doctor who looked thoughtful. Jackie unpacked the picnic lunch she had made, and they all ate quietly, with only Tony chattering on. Rose was looking between her mother and the Doctor, astonished to see that far from hostility, her mother was treating the Doctor with civility and even a little bit of respect. The Doctor looked pensive but he smiled whenever he caught Rose's eye, which only served to confuse her more.

Their lunch was nearly finished when they heard the revving of a spacecraft above them. They all looked up to see a fleet of blue command ships fly over their heads and continue on towards the citadel.

"Whoa!" gasped Tony. "What is that?"

"Those would be the first of our guests," said the Doctor. "More will arrive soon."

"We should head back then," said Rose. "Is Romana going to be at the Presidential Palace?" she asked the Doctor.

"I suppose so, yes," he said. "She is organising the guests' arrival but I'm sure she can delegate."

Rose nodded. "I'll head over there now to get ready, if that's okay," she said.

"Of course," he said. "I'll walk you back since I am headed that way."

"Alright," said Rose. "You two go on to the bungalow. You'll need time to get ready," she told her mum and Tony. "I'll come and get you for the party once I'm done."

Jackie nodded as she packed the basket back up. "We'll see you soon," she said, and held out her hand to Tony. "Come on, love."

Tony grabbed Jackie's hand as they set off back the way that they had come. Rose turned to the Doctor, who offered her his arm. "Romana tells me you hate it but it'll be quicker," he said.

Rose nodded and took his arm as he teleported them into the main foyer of the Presidential Palace. She looked at him as he offered her a tentative smile, still looking like he was deep in thought.

"Is everything okay?" asked Rose finally.

He looked a little startled before smiling. "Yes," he said.

"Did mum say something to you?" asked Rose persistently.

"She just wanted to know that you would be safe and happy as you can be here on Gallifrey," he said. "I did my best to assure her of that."

"Doctor," said Rose with a sigh. "Persistence is my mum's middle name. What did you say to convince her?"

He merely shrugged in reply. "Truth is always a good way to go, as I understand it," he said.

Rose pursed her lips but decided not to probe further. "Thank you," she said simply. "For whatever it is you said to reassure her."

He looked a little surprised. "You're very welcome," he said. Rose smiled at him and turned to go up the stairs to her wing. "Rose," he called and she turned back around. "Erm, Romana asked me to tell you that the bridal gown is ready. I daresay you will have to find time tomorrow for the fitting."

Rose nodded, but got the distinct feeling that he had been about to say something else. She turned back around and continued on her way upstairs. She did get lost once when she accidentally wandered into one of the terrace gardens but she found her way back to her wing eventually. By the time she got there, Romana was already waiting for her.

"Hello, Romana," greeted Rose with a small smile.

"Rose," nodded Romana. "Did the Doctor tell you about the fitting for the bridal gown?"

"He did, yes," said Rose. "What about tonight? We saw some of the guests arriving before."

"Cardinal Braxiatel has taken over responsibility for welcoming them to Gallifrey," said Romana, looking just a little displeased.

"Right," mumbled Rose.

Romana shook her head. "As for the guests, they are off-worlders. Old and new allies mostly."

"And what do they know about me?" asked Rose as they walked into the wardrobe.

"That you are a human from planet Earth," said Romana, "who will be marrying Gallifrey's Lord President."

Rose paused in her perusing of the wardrobe and frowned. "So, they either think I'm an idiot who got played into an alliance, or a power-hungry bitch who would do anything to get what she wants," she said.

"Or they think the Time Lords are tyrants forcing an innocent human woman into being their prisoner," countered Romana.

"Or all of the above," said Rose gloomily, resuming her search through the wardrobe for an appropriate outfit.

"What they think is irrelevant," said Romana, meeting her gaze. "You made it through an evening with the Time Lords. You will make it through this too."

"Speaking of whom, will any of the Time Lords be there?" asked Rose.

"The only Time Lords in attendance will be the Council," said Romana. "They have to be there, for appearance's sake. But I wouldn't worry about them. In the presence of off-worlders, they will do nothing but defend you."

"Really?" asked Rose disbelievingly. "Even Borusa?"

"Even him," said Romana before sighing. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Lord Borusa but you have to understand how delicate the situation on Gallifrey is at this moment. It would be unwise to upset that balance."

"Borusa wanted me to tell him everything about the Doctor and I," said Rose, irritated at the implication that she'd been the one to antagonise Borusa first. "He accused me of seducing him."

Romana bit her lip thoughtfully. "That is...good," she said.

"Good?" asked Rose, confused.

"Borusa thinks the Doctor chose to marry you because of a personal relationship between the two of you," said Romana.

"A personal relationship that doesn't exist," pointed out Rose.

"Yes, of course," agreed Romana. "Except that Borusa thinks it does."

"Still don't understand why that would be good," said Rose. "As far as I see it, this just puts me more at risk."

"Maybe not," said Romana. "This would avert suspicion from other Time Lords. If they think that foolish sentimentality is what brought you and the Doctor together, they are more likely to leave you alone and consider you to be insignificant."

"Or they think that harming me would get to him," said Rose.

"Except you will be protected at all times," said Romana firmly. "Maybe it's a good thing that you and Borusa argued. It might have rid you of a target mark on your back."

 _Or made it more prominent than ever_ , thought Rose but didn't say it. She picked out a floor-length midnight blue gown from the row of dresses and held it up to Romana. "What do you think?" she asked.

Romana appraised the gown and the delicate silver embroidery on it and nodded. "I'll leave you to get dressed," she said. "Would you like me to bring your friends and family over while you do that?"

"Yeah, sure," said Rose, with a grateful smile. "Is the announcement party going to be held in the Presidential Palace?"

"It is, yes," said Romana. "The Panopticon would be too small for this, and Time Lords would not want a bunch of off-worlders wandering around there either. The Presidential Palace is an ideal place for this."

"Alright," said Rose. "See you in a bit."

* * *

"It's a proper palace," said Jackie, trying very hard not to sound impressed as they all walked into the parlour of Rose's wing of the Presidential Palace.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "What'd you think, that they'd put me in the dungeons?" she asked.

Jackie sniffed and didn't say anything, but the look on her face suggested that she hadn't expected Rose's new home to be what it was. "Do you need me to do your hair, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," said Rose, leading her towards the wardrobe room. "Come along, you lot," she added with a look at her friends, as her dad and Tony followed Jackie and Rose. "New, is it?" she asked her mother with a look at the ivory dress she was wearing.

Jackie was looking around at the wardrobe and didn't answer immediately. "I packed a few of the new ones before coming here," said Jackie. "Your dad insisted."

"Is this all yours, Rose?" asked Tosh, with an impressed look around the wardrobe and the rooms beyond.

"Yeah," answered Rose.

"They're definitely not holding out on you then," whistled Owen.

"Are you okay for tonight, love?" asked Pete, looking at Rose in concern.

Rose smiled. "I should be asking you that," she said, as Jackie sat her down in front of the vanity and began brushing her hair. "Loads of aliens will be there. Not all of them friendly."

"It goes with the territory, really," said Pete. "It'll be quite an experience, I'll bet."

"Yeah," agreed Tosh. "I mean, I know this isn't the most ideal of circumstances," she said hastily. "But this may be a once-in-a-lifetime chance to observe alien species that we have never seen before."

"And Owen and I have agreed to keep an eye on Tony. Keep him from getting into trouble," grinned Jake, tugging uncomfortably on the bowtie of his tux while Owen looked none too pleased about his responsibilities.

"Isn't that my usual job?" asked Rose.

"Yes, but you will be busy tonight," said Pete.

"He's got to get used to it," muttered Mickey.

Jackie paused in her brushing as Rose stiffened. Mickey got a horrified look on his face as if he hadn't meant to say that. "Rose, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine," said Rose. "It's fine," she repeated when her dad looked furiously at Mickey. "It's the truth."

The uncomfortable silence lingered following that as Jackie finished doing Rose's hair. Once she was done, Rose stood up and walked over to Mickey. "I know you didn't mean it," she said, when he opened his mouth to apologise again. "It's okay, really."

"It's not," said Mickey, shaking his head. "You didn't deserve that. You don't deserve to go through any of this."

"It's not about what I deserve, it's what I have to do," said Rose plainly. She glanced at Tony, who looked confused and rather subdued. "It's okay. You'll be fine. You will all be fine."

There was a knock at the door before anyone could reply to that. Romana entered briskly but stopped short at the sight of all of them. "My lady," she said formally, looking at Rose. "It's almost time."

Rose nodded and looked around at her family. "Go ahead," she said. "I'll be there soon."

One by one they walked out, until Rose was left with Romana. She turned back to the mirror and surveyed her reflection. Her mum had done a far better job with her hair, and it was up in an intricate knot. Even Romana seemed impressed as she nodded approvingly at her appearance. Unlike before, instead of the circlet on her head, Romana handed her a diamond-encrusted tiara. The diamonds were far brighter and clearer than anything Rose had ever seen before.

"They're white-point stars," said Romana to her questioning look. "Unique to Gallifrey."

Rose nodded as Romana set the tiara on her head. "This feels sillier than the circlet," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous," admonished Romana lightly. "It looks rather fetching on you."

"I'll take your word for it," said Rose. "So the gown fitting is tomorrow, is it?"

"Yes, it'll have to be done here," said Romana. "The full gown is still being made, but they need to see how it fits before they proceed. It will also be a good time to choose the rest of your wedding jewellery."

"Right," said Rose. "I suppose lessons would have to wait until after the wedding."

"You should use this time to be with your friends and family," said Romana. "We shall have plenty of time later."

Rose nodded, and Romana gave her an encouraging smile as they left Rose's wing and descended down the stairs. They could hear the buzz of chatter from the main ballroom near the entrance of the Presidential Palace. Rose vaguely remembered Romana telling her that it was the one used for most parties and occasions hosted by Gallifrey's President. She was also sure that the wedding reception was also going to be held there.

The Doctor was waiting just outside the entrance, dressed in a traditional Earth tuxedo, much to Rose's surprise. His unruly curls had been tamed into a neat hairstyle, though a few strands at the back of his neck were already beginning to curl up again. He nodded at Romana, who walked past him to enter the ballroom, leaving Rose to walk up to the Doctor alone.

"Hello, Rose," he said.

"Hello," said Rose. "Are they announcing us?"

"Yes," he said, and held out his hand, which was clad in a white glove.

Rose placed her hand in his and faced the doors, waiting to be announced.

"You will be fine," he murmured, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Rose chuckled slightly. "So everyone keeps saying," she said.

The Doctor let go of her hand and turned towards her fully. "They say that because they have faith in you, Rose," he said. "And it's not without reason."

"What did you and my mum talk about this afternoon at the lake?" she asked abruptly, holding his gaze.

The Doctor looked away and cleared his throat. "I told you before," he said.

"No," said Rose. "You gave me a vague answer. I thought we promised that there would be no secrets."

The Doctor sighed and opened his mouth to say something when they heard their names being announced, followed by thunderous applause. Rose fought back disappointment and took the Doctor's hand again as the doors in front of them swung open.

They walked into the gorgeous ballroom with its marble floor and glittering crystal chandelier, to guests of all shapes and forms. Rose plastered on her best charming heiress smile as the Doctor led her to the centre of the ballroom.

"Thank you, dear friends," said the Doctor, as the applause died down. "On behalf of Gallifrey and her dominions, I thank you for honouring us with your presence on the glorious occasion of my wedding. I daresay none of us want to waste our time in speeches when there's a feast to be had, and music to be enjoyed." There was some laughter and the Doctor beamed around at everyone. "Please enjoy."

There was more applause, and the Doctor and Rose were soon swamped with meeting and greeting various guests. Rose saw her family around every so often, and she was pleased to see that they didn't look bored or annoyed. When she finally got a moment to herself, she retreated to a quiet corner to catch her breath.

To her surprise, Braxiatel joined her almost immediately. He smiled and handed her a crystal glass of opaque silver liquid. "You look like you can use this," he said.

"What is it?" asked Rose, taking the glass.

"Vodka, or close to it anyway," he said swiftly, with no hesitation.

Rose shrugged and gulped down half of it in one go. The liquid burned her throat as it went down, but she was proud of herself for not coughing. "So, how am I doing?" she asked.

"Pretty well," said Braxiatel, casting an eye back towards the full ballroom. "The consensus seems to be that you are a charming, beautiful woman. Though curiously enough, they also seem to think that you and the Doctor chose to be married because the two of you are in love." Rose flushed and sipped her drink, avoiding Braxiatel's shrewd gaze. "Either way," he continued, his smile just the tiniest bit wider. "The night has been a success."

"That's good," said Rose. "The ridiculous tiara was worth it then."

"It is a bit ridiculous, I'll admit," chuckled Braxiatel.

"Romana was adamant that it wasn't," said Rose, with a small smile. "It doesn't look half bad, but I'll be damned if it isn't making my neck hurt."

"I can imagine," said Braxiatel. "White-point stars are rather heavy and you've got quite a few of those on your head. I expect your neck will be a bit sore tomorrow."

"Eh, I'll deal," said Rose. She finished her drink and set her empty glass on a nearby windowsill. "I can only imagine what kind of wedding jewellery Romana has in mind."

"Romana has splendid taste," said Braxiatel. "I doubt she will lead you astray with her choices."

"Really?" asked Rose, raising an eyebrow. "'Cos you didn't seem to think so the first time I met you."

Braxiatel rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Not my proudest moment, antagonising Romana like that," he said. "I stand by my reasons, of course, but I could have been...gentler with Romana."

"What is the deal with you two?" asked Rose, bolstered by liquid courage.

Braxiatel seemed unperturbed at her blunt question. "What did Romana say when you asked her?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Rose. "Not that I blame her. We'd only just met."

"Fair enough," said Braxiatel, and sighed. "Romana and I used to be quite close. I was her right hand man when she was President."

"Romana was President?" asked Rose, stunned.

"She was," nodded Braxiatel. "She was the President before the Doctor."

Rose remembered Romana's smile as she'd said that the Doctor had the support of the previous President, and could have smacked herself for missing the obvious. "So, what happened?" she asked, looking at Braxiatel. "Did you have a falling out?"

"Something like that," said Braxiatel. "When the Doctor returned to Gallifrey with the intention of taking charge, Romana chose to stand aside and not even contest her Presidency."

"And that bothered you?" asked Rose, surprised. "Even though the Doctor is your brother?"

"Don't get me wrong, Rose," said Braxiatel. "I love my brother. Truly, I do. But I also know what he is capable of doing, and what he cannot do."

"You thought he wouldn't be a good President?" asked Rose.

"No, I did not," said Braxiatel, honestly. "Romana was a wonderful President. She is intelligent and capable, of course, but she also understood that we needed to be progressive because the universe was moving along and Time Lords were getting left behind."

"The Doctor understands that too," said Rose, feeling the need to defend him.

"Of course he understands it," said Braxiatel. "But understanding it is not enough. Change takes time, and lots and lots of patience. It takes effort and consistency by the person in charge, and they have to do it while not upsetting the natural balance of things."

"What is it that you are saying?" asked Rose, slightly confused.

"That the Doctor has used every chance he's ever had to run away from Gallifrey," said Braxiatel. "He was awarded Presidency twice in the past, and he ran away each time it was offered. He did everything he could to distance himself from the Time Lords. So I remained unconvinced that he would make a good President."

"He seems to be doing fine," said Rose.

Braxiatel smiled down at her. "Do you really think so?" he asked. "Even though he backed you into a corner with a marriage proposal?"

"We all do what we have to," said Rose, smiling sardonically.

"Isn't that the truth," said Braxiatel, with a bright grin. "And you're right. He has surpassed my expectations. However, at the time Romana decided to step down, I was less than accepting. I said some...harsh words to Romana. She has a right to be angry with me for that, but I don't think that is what's bothering her."

"Then what?" asked Rose curiously.

"I think it's the fact that I left Gallifrey after she stepped down," he said, looking truly downcast for the first time that Rose had seen him.

"Why did you leave?" asked Rose.

"Stubbornness, mostly," he said. "I was not happy with the choice she made, so I decided to walk away from her, hurting her quite deeply when I did."

"You love her," said Rose, suddenly realising it.

Braxiatel snorted. "Nothing as simple as that," he said. "I mean, I do, in whatever ways Time Lords are capable of love, but it's more than that. We had been through a lot of things together, and when she needed me to be by her side, I made a mistake and chose to put myself first."

"Still sounds like love," said Rose. "Not the mistake, mind you, the other part."

"Maybe," said Braxiatel. "Not like it matters anymore. There are much more pressing matters at hand. We are on the brink of war. Silly things like love have to take a backseat."

"Do you know what I think? I think, being on the brink of war is the perfect time to be in love," said Rose. "You don't know what tomorrow might bring, so it's better to make up and spend time with the ones you love."

"You are a romantic soul, Rose Tyler," said Braxiatel. "And I mean that as a terrible insult."

Rose laughed, mostly because she knew that he had said it in jest. "You just see," she said. "I'll make you a believer yet."

"As long as we are talking about love, what about you and the Doctor?" he asked.

"What about us?" asked Rose, meaning to sound a lot more nonchalant, though the pink on her cheeks was a dead giveaway.

Braxiatel smirked. "I'll leave that one alone for now, I think," he said, reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulling out a silver flask. He poured some of the amber liquid from the flask into Rose's empty glass and held up the flask. "Let us drink to things we would rather not deal with."

Rose picked up her glass and clinked it with his flask. "I'll drink to that."

The two of them grinned widely at each other and downed their drinks in unison.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N The long-awaited wedding chapter. It is a bit short, because it would have been too long if I added the next part in this one too.**

 **Thanks to Vampiyaa for the beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Tighter here," said Romana, and Seraphine, the young Gallifreyan woman in pink robes, dutifully put pins in Rose's gown to make it tighter.

"If you make her go any tighter, Romana, I won't be able to breathe," said Rose.

The gown she was wearing was plain red, made of luxuriously silky fabric that covered her from neck to toe. As Romana had explained, the embellishments were yet to be added, which was why the gown was so plain for the time being. When it would be finished, the gown was supposed to look every bit as grand as the occasion demanded.

"Looser here," said Romana, pointing towards Rose's hips, and Seraphine obeyed yet again. "You will be able to breathe just fine, my lady," she told Rose.

Rose said nothing, realising for the first time that Romana never used her name when they were in front of other people. She supposed it was simply due to the rules of Time Lord society, yet she jumped every time Romana, or anyone else for that matter, addressed her as 'my lady'.

"How long should the train be, my lady?" asked Seraphine.

"About five metres should suffice," said Romana.

"Five metres?" asked Rose, her eyes going wide.

"At least, yes," nodded Romana, and then noticed the look on her face. "Well, it will be detached after the ceremony. Then it will only be a metre long."

"Right 'course," mumbled Rose.

"Give us a moment," Romana told Seraphine, who bowed and left. "Are you alright?" she asked Rose.

"I'm fine," said Rose. "A bit hungover, but fine."

Romana raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. "Is the dress not to your liking?" she asked.

"I don't have to like it, Romana," said Rose. "It has to fit and it has to qualify to make sure that the wedding is authentic. That's all."

"Right," said Romana, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Romana," said Rose with a sigh. "I am doing the best I can. The dress is very nice."

Romana chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's not," she said. "You hate it."

"Yeah, but I'll tolerate it," said Rose, with a small smile. "So, am I to understand it is to cover me completely?

"Yes," said Romana. "Full sleeves, gloves on your hand, high collar, you name it. Your face remains exposed, but that's it."

"Cheery," said Rose.

"We are already breaking tradition by fitting the gown to your body rather than a loose robe," said Romana.

"Is that a good idea? Breaking tradition, I mean?" asked Rose.

"Well, you being a human is breaking tradition as it is," laughed Romana. "Why not just go all the way?"

Even Rose had to chuckle at that. "Can I ask why you weren't married when you were the President?" she asked, hoping she sounded offhand.

Romana narrowed her eyes at that, though a small smile played at her lips. "Did I see you talking to Chancellor Braxiatel at the party last night?" she asked.

Rose shrugged casually. "Yeah, he just gave me an update on how I was doing with the guests," she said, which was technically true.

Romana hummed in agreement with a knowing look on her face. "If you say so," she said. "And to answer your question, I simply did not have the time to be married when I was President." She consulted the tablet in her hand, and shook her head. "Which reminds me, I have to introduce you to your new assistant."

"I get an assistant?" asked Rose in surprise.

"You get two," corrected Romana. "They will alternate in performing their duties."

"I don't need an assistant, Romana," said Rose. "Definitely not two of them."

"Of course you do," said Romana immediately. "They are both already part of the staff at the Presidential Palace for this very purpose."

"Why on Earth would I need an assistant?" asked Rose, exasperated.

"To fetch, clean, carry and assist as required by the First Lady of Gallifrey," Romana rattled off.

Rose stared at her. "So when you said assistant, you really meant maid," she said.

"Call it whatever you like," said Romana. "But you certainly did not think that you would be doing chores, did you?"

"And they're not Time Lords, I presume?" asked Rose, arching an eyebrow.

"They are Gallifreyans," said Romana. "Twin sisters, as a matter of fact." Before Rose could say anything, there was a beep at the door, indicating that someone wished to come in. "That would be them now. Enter!"

The doors swished open and two identical women with fair skin and raven hair walked into the room where Rose was being fitted for her gown. Unlike the robes that Time Lords wore, they were dressed in fitted red trousers and orange tunics, with brown knee-length boots laced up their calves. If Rose had to guess a physical age, she would peg them at no older than twenty, though the plaited hair did make them look slightly younger.

"My lady," said Romana. "Your assistants, Aquila and Carina."

Rose smiled at them, as they curtseyed with slightly nervous looks on their identical faces. "Hello," she said.

"Send Seraphine back now," ordered Romana, and the two sisters left with a quick bow. "We also have to choose a cloak for you."

"Cloak?" asked Rose incredulously.

"It will be worn over your gown and taken off by your parents when they give their permission during the ceremony," explained Romana, as Seraphine returned and began fixing the hem of Rose's bridal gown.

"That's an odd tradition," commented Rose.

"It's symbolic," said Romana. "Whoever stands beside you as family at your wedding removes the cloak from you as a way of indicating that you are no longer under their protection. You step up to the altar as an individual intending to join with your betrothed."

"So, the Doctor will also have his cloak removed by Braxiatel?" asked Rose, just to make sure.

"Of course," said Romana. "Usually, it is a traditional cloak used by the Chapters. For you, we ought to go with something different. Plain red, perhaps? Velvet?"

Seraphine looked up and nodded shortly, before examining the length of the sleeves. "All done, my lady," she declared, once she had given Rose another once-over.

"Very well, Seraphine," said Romana. "It will be ready by the day of the wedding, I presume?"

"Yes, my lady," said Seraphine, starting to unbutton the row of buttons on the back of Rose's gown.

"What about shoes and the jewellery and all those other things you said I needed?" asked Rose. "I looked through the samples on that holographic device but I'd love to know what you think."

Romana nodded, and waited until Seraphine had helped Rose out of her gown, and Rose had dressed back in her own clothes behind the screen, to lead her down to one of the vaults in another part of the Presidential Palace. During her tour, Romana had only pointed them out as containing important artefacts and things, but as she was led inside one of them, Rose was surprised to see that it was a narrow corridor with walls that were covered in hundreds of safety deposit boxes.

"Let's start from the top, shall we?" asked Romana, and didn't wait for Rose to answer before she tapped a few keys on the tablet on her hand and holograms of various hair combs appeared in front of them.

"Those ones," said Rose, pointing to the set of gold hair combs studded with ruby-like red stones.

"Excellent choice," nodded Romana, and swiped them to the side as the rest of them disappeared.

The process continued as they picked out a lovely gold body chain, a pair of silky red gloves, gold and ruby Bajoran earrings, and delicate golden opera slippers to complete the ensemble. Once the holographic projections of their selections were set aside, Romana typed something on her tablet and the boxes containing those things detached themselves from the wall and floated over to where they were standing.

"Neat," said Rose, as the boxes stacked themselves into a tidy pile near them. Romana chuckled a little, but then seemed to consult a list on her tablet. Rose watched curiously as a blush coloured her cheeks. "What is it?" she asked.

"There's one last thing that needs to be picked," said Romana, looking quite uncomfortable. At Rose's confused look, she coughed delicately. "Whatever you choose to wear under your gown."

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "I assume those won't be here in the vault," she said.

"No, of course not," said Romana. "Seraphine will have something in the collection at her boutique. I could ask her to bring them up now."

Fighting back a smile, Rose shrugged. "How about I go and pick them out instead of you having to look at my wedding lingerie, Romana?" she asked, taking pity on her.

Romana blushed darker but looked relieved. "I'll have one of your assistants carry these boxes back to your wing," she said. "I'll join you shortly to go over some final details."

"Alright," agreed Rose. "See you in a bit."

* * *

"You got a minute?"

Rose looked up and saw her dad in the doorway of her room. "Yeah, 'course," she said, setting aside the copy of vows that Romana had given her days ago. After her gown fitting (and the selection of her wedding lingerie), Romana had answered a few of her questions before bringing her back to the bungalow. It was nearly nightfall, and the next day was the day before the wedding, and Romana had given her strict orders to rest as much as she could before the big day.

Pete walked into her room and sat down at the edge of her bed. "There's something we need to discuss," he said. "There might not be time after the wedding, so it has to be now."

"What is it?" asked Rose, brow furrowing in confusion.

"We have to come up with a cover story," he said, looking extremely reluctant. "To explain your disappearance."

"Right, yeah, I knew that," said Rose. "Thought your PR team would have come up with something by now."

"They have," said Pete, seemingly getting more uncomfortable. "Actually, they came up with several. I wanted your opinion on what we should choose."

Rose snorted. "Dad, I'm terrible at this," she said. "You usually know the right way to go with these things."

"Yes, well, this isn't just a messy breakup or errant aliens caught on camera, Rose," he said. "This is your life."

Rose lost all traces of humour, and she nodded. "Alright, tell me my options," she said, realising that her dad was more fussed about this than she'd originally thought.

Pete nodded gratefully. "The first one is closer to the truth," he said. "You are getting married to an intensively reclusive man and moving out of the public light."

"Doesn't sound too bad," she said. "Bit far-fetched but the media has bought worse."

"Far-fetched?" asked Pete.

"Yeah, I mean, there is no mention of this man that I mysteriously decided to marry and then I just so happened to disappear off the face of the planet?" asked Rose. "They'll be at it like bloodhounds."

Pete nodded. "That's what I thought too," he said. "The other one is a bit more extreme." At Rose's curious look, he cleared his throat. "They want to fake your death."

Rose's eyes widened. "Extreme is one way of putting it," she said, after a long moment of silence. "But it makes sense." Pete looked at her incredulously, and Rose smiled a little. "It'll save us from having to defend my sudden disappearance from the planet, and not even the vultures from the paparazzi will dare snoop around something like that."

"Bu-but it's so permanent," said Pete.

"So is this marriage," said Rose. "They live for hundreds and thousands of years, Dad, and I'm going to be stuck here for that long. Even if I come to visit you from time to time, it won't be for long. This is a good way to deal with it."

"You're actually fine with this?" asked Pete, still unconvinced.

"No," said Rose tiredly. "But I am trying very hard to be. Because it's rational, and it makes sense."

Pete placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Rose," he said.

Rose nodded and blinked back tears. "It's alright," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "I'll be okay."

"Yeah, you will be," said Pete firmly. "Because you will have us. No matter what."

"Thanks, Dad," said Rose with a grateful smile.

Pete kissed her forehead and stood up. "So, what do you have to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing, for once," said Rose. "How about we all have a family day in? Jake can cook that terrible fried nosh he loves to feed us, and we can rustle up some board games to play."

Pete beamed at her. "That sounds wonderful," he said. "I'll handle it, don't you worry."

"Great," said Rose, a genuine smile lighting her face. "See you in the morning."

Pete kept his word, and the day before the wedding, the Tyler family, Jake, Mickey, Tosh and Owen spent the day eating Jake's cooking, and playing some alien version of Monopoly that they'd found in the bungalow.

They had such a good time chatting and laughing and teasing and playing together, that even Rose seemed to forget that she was getting married at dawn the very next day. As the day dwindled down, and everyone started to retire to bed, Rose cast a last sweeping look at the people that she loved most in the world, and did her best to imprint it in her mind. She was determined not to forget this moment, even if she lived to be ten thousand.

* * *

Aquila and Carina had drawn a fragrant bath when Rose teleported to her wing of the Presidential Palace. It was still dark outside, since the wedding was supposed to take place at dawn. The bath was a touch too cool, but it smelled like apples and sandalwood so Rose stepped inside without a fuss. She'd had a shower before teleporting to the Presidential Palace, so the bath was more symbolic than efficient, and she stepped out soon after.

Carina handed her a towel and robe, and Rose dried off and slipped the robe on before walking out into the wardrobe room. The finished bridal gown was hanging carefully in front of her, and Rose's jaw dropped when she saw it.

It was a gorgeous red Victorian gown with a cinched waist, high collar, and full skirt with a sweeping five metres-long train. The bodice, skirt and sleeves of the gown were covered in gossamer orange fabric on top of the base of silky red, adding a new layer and texture to the gown and making it look vibrant. Soft gold sequins and stones were woven into the skirt and on the train, which made the gown shimmer. The bodice was rather plain in comparison, but Rose knew that with her body chain, it would look beautiful.

The sight of the gown suddenly made Rose's knees weak. Somehow, it just hit home that this was her wedding day. She got the urge to crumple up and burst into tears. This was not how she had envisioned this day going. Even though she had never been one for imagining and planning her perfect wedding day, she'd still played dress-up as a girl and talked about how she would wear white and look like a princess as she'd marry the perfect prince charming.

With a bitter smile, she stared at the gown. It was nothing like she'd ever imagined, and she was marrying a man she barely knew to become part of a race that she was sure hated her. She was filled with an inexplicable urge to flee, and had it not been for Romana entering the wardrobe room at that very moment, Rose was sure she would have just teleported away in a daze.

"You should be getting dressed," said Romana, looking utterly beautiful in shimmering white and silver robes.

Rose didn't answer as she tried to fight off the wave of panic that threatened to overwhelm her at any moment.

"Rose?" asked Romana, sounding a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

When Rose continued to not respond, Romana started getting more worried. "Fetch Mrs. Tyler quickly," she ordered Aquila, who bowed and teleported away. "Rose?"

"What's the matter?" asked Jackie, not even stumbling on her feet as Aquila teleported back with her. "Rose, sweetheart, what is it?"

"She won't respond," said Romana, sounding a bit panicked herself. "I should call for a medic…"

"Now, just hold on," said Jackie sharply, as she walked in front of Rose and grasped her hands comfortingly. "Rose, breathe." Rose's eyes moved to her mother and she inhaled quickly. "Good," said Jackie approvingly. "Come on, just keep breathing. Remember when you coached me through my breathing when I had Tony? Just like that, sweetheart. Breathe, just breathe."

Slowly, Rose began breathing in and out as per her mother's prompting, and the dizziness that had threatened to overwhelm her began to subside. The burning in her lungs decreased, and although she still felt a little nauseous, she managed to keep breathing.

"There we are," said Jackie, sighing in relief. "Nearly gave us a fright."

"Sorry," said Rose automatically. "I just…" She trailed off, not knowing what it was that she could say.

"Cold feet are sort of expected, darling," said Jackie, squeezing her hands comfortingly. "Especially for this thing. I'd have been surprised if you hadn't had any."

"I can do this, can't I?" asked Rose, looking at her mother desperately.

"Of course you can," said Jackie at once. "Never known you to back down from anything once you've made up your mind. Stubborn to a fault you are. Just like me." Rose's lips quirked up at that, and Jackie grinned. "There we go, nice and lovely smile."

"I'm scared," confessed Rose in a small voice.

"I know, sweetheart," said Jackie, eyes melting in concern. "So am I."

"But I can do this," said Rose, sounding much more confident. "I know I can."

"Good, now get dressed, march in there and save the world," said Jackie.

Rose nodded, and Jackie looked over to where Romana was doing her best not to show that she'd been eavesdropping. "Take good care of her," said Jackie.

"Of course," said Romana.

Jackie nodded and then kissed Rose's cheek before letting Aquila take her back to the bungalow. It was only then that Rose realised that her mother had been half-dressed, with most of her hair still up in curlers when she'd teleported in to comfort her.

With a wan smile, Rose turned to Romana and nodded shortly. "I'll be dressed in a few minutes," she said.

"Hurry," said Romana. "Carina will help with your hair once you are finished getting dressed, and I can help with the jewellery before I escort you to the Panopticon."

"Alright," said Rose, and Romana bowed as she left her to get dressed.

With a renewed sense of efficiency, Rose stripped off the robe, and picked up the undergarments that she'd picked out with Seraphine's help. The red silk corset moulded instantly to her body when she put it on, without it having to be fastened. The matching knickers were even softer than she remembered, and as she rolled the red stockings up her legs, she wondered how many brides had worn their wedding lingerie while feeling so apprehensive.

The gown was surprisingly easy to get into because the buttons at the back were undone. It did not feel heavy on her body, for which she was grateful. She called for Romana once she was done, and she returned with Aquila and Carina in tow. While Aquila buttoned up the back of her gown, Carina brushed Rose's hair and arranged it into a complicated chignon with the help of the hair combs they had picked out.

"Light makeup only," said Romana, once they were done.

Carina nodded, and Rose closed her eyes as she let her get on with her work. Once she was done, Rose looked at her reflection and smiled a little. Her lips were painted a muted shade of red, there was gold eyeshadow that shimmered just a little, and the eyeliner had been applied perfectly. A faint hint of blush had been added to her cheeks, but apart from that, it was all very understated.

Romana helped ease the body chain around her neck, and adjusted the gold chains so that they lay perfectly against Rose's gown. The Bajoran earrings were affixed to her ears, and she slipped on the gloves at the same time as she wore the slippers.

"Well?" she asked Romana.

"Good," nodded Romana, with a smile before glancing at the tablet in her hand. "And just in time too. Fetch the cloak."

Aquila and Carina walked away and came back with a heavy, red velvet cloak. They eased it over Rose's shoulders, and Romana did the fastenings up at the front so that it stayed secure.

Rose smiled nervously and took a deep breath once Romana had stepped away.

It was time to do as her mother had said, and march in there and save the world.

* * *

The Panopticon was buzzing with whispers, even though the ceremonial chamber was barely filled with people. The Council was there, of course, along with a few errant Time Lords important enough to have received an invitation to the ceremony. Chancellery guards in their shiniest of uniforms were interspersed throughout the Panopticon, looking as grave and stoic as they always did. One had to wonder if they were expecting trouble at the wedding.

The Tyler family, Mickey, Jake, Tosh and Owen stood right at the front, near the altar where Rose would marry the Doctor. Jackie and Pete stood just the tiniest bit ahead in front of everyone else, since they would be required to give permission in order for the wedding to proceed. Braxiatel stood on the other side, dressed in orange and red Prydonian robes instead of his usual tailored suits.

When Romana walked out into the Panopticon from the antechamber, he turned towards her and inclined his head in a short bow. "Everything go well?" he asked her in a low voice.

"As well as could be expected," she answered. "The Doctor?"

"He seems fine," said Braxiatel.

Romana nodded, still looking a little worried. She glanced back to where Borusa was standing with the Council before looking at Braxiatel. "How many of them are expecting this to fall apart?" she asked, lowering her voice even further.

"More than you'd think," muttered Braxiatel.

There was a sudden hush as a loud bang was heard, and everyone turned to the double doors that had opened. The Gold Usher in his appropriately gold robes stood in the doorway with his staff in his hand, which he'd banged on the ground for silence. Behind him stood the Doctor and Rose in their wedding finery, staring straight ahead with a respectable distance between them.

The crowd parted neatly to create a path, and the Gold Usher walked up to the altar in measured steps. The bride and groom followed in his wake until they were standing beside their families on either side of the Gold Usher.

"Honoured members of the Supreme Council, Cardinals, Time Lords," began the Gold Usher, without any further preamble. "Sirs, madams," he added, with a look towards the humans. "We are here today to join our Lord President, the Doctor, in matrimony with Lady Rose Marion Tyler of Earth."

There was silence following the pronouncement, as the Gold Usher struck the ground with his staff three times in quick succession.

"Lady Rose," said the Gold Usher, peering at her over his nose. "Who gives permission for you?"

"We do," said Pete, his voice steady yet with an undercurrent of tension. He and Jackie stepped closer to Rose, and Jackie undid the ties of the cloak from the front, and Pete took it from Rose's shoulders before stepping away. "I consent and gladly give," he said.

The Gold Usher turned to Jackie. "Madam?" he asked.

"I consent and gladly give," repeated Jackie, her nostrils flared just the tiniest bit.

"My lord Doctor," said the Gold Usher, after a short nod towards the Tylers. "Who gives permission for you?"

"I do," said Braxiatel, stepping up to the Doctor. The Doctor undid his cloak himself, though Braxiatel took it from his shoulders. "I consent and gladly give."

The Gold Usher inclined his head in a bow and struck the ground three times once again to indicate that the words had been accepted. "Is there anyone here to wishes to contest this marriage?" he asked. "By custom, with wisdom, and for honour, I shall strike three times. Should no voice be heard by the third stroke, I will bind the Lord Doctor and Lady Rose in matrimony."

Silence followed his words, and he repeated the three strikes of his staff once again.

"The two of you step on the path to matrimony as individuals and as equals," said the Gold Usher, and there was a pointed silence after that. "Come forth and be bound in the tradition of Gallifrey, and the wisdom of our Lord Rassilon."

The Doctor and Rose stepped closer as the Gold Usher handed his staff over to the Chancellery guard standing behind him, and drew out a gold ribbon from his robes. The Doctor clasped Rose's wrist and she grabbed the same hand that was holding hers in a similar manner, before the Gold Usher knotted the ribbon around their hands and bound it intricately, linking their hands together.

"Lord Doctor," said the Gold Usher, taking his staff back. "Do you swear to take Lady Rose as your wife, to be a faithful and loyal husband to her, in the eyes of the laws of Gallifrey as decreed by our Lord Rassilon?"

"I swear," said the Doctor, keeping his gaze locked on Rose.

The Gold Usher struck the ground once before turning to Rose. "Lady Rose, do you swear to take the Lord Doctor as your husband, to be a faithful and loyal wife to him, in the eyes of the laws of Gallifrey as decreed by our Lord Rassilon?" asked the Gold Usher.

"I swear," repeated Rose, her voice surprisingly steady.

One more strike of the staff on the ground, and the Gold Usher addressed the assembled guests. "On my authority as the Gold Usher, I hereby declare the Lord Doctor and Lady Rose as formally wedded to one another, per the laws of Gallifrey," he said, striking the ground three times before looking back at the Doctor and Rose. "You may formalise the arrangement."

"Before I do," spoke the Doctor, drawing shocked and curious looks from everyone. "I believe there is one more thing."

"My lord?" asked the Gold Usher, looking more confused than anyone else.

The Doctor smiled a little. "I wish to share with my bride my most important secret," he said, and hushed gasps were heard around the room, even as Rose looked confused. "My name."

Rose saw even Braxiatel inhale sharply at that, and she looked at the Doctor, wondering what he was playing at. He was looking at the Gold Usher, who was staring open-mouthed at him until a pointed throat clearing from the crowd shook him out of his stunned state.

"Of course, my lord," said the Gold Usher. "You reserve the right to share your name with your bride. Even if it goes against tradition," he murmured just quietly enough that only the Doctor and Rose heard it.

"Splendid," said the Doctor, not taking offence to the murmured words. He looked at Rose, and his eyes softened just the tiniest bit as he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. The crowd watched enraptured as Rose's eyes got wide at the whispered words, and as soon as the Doctor pulled away, the two of them moved in synchronisation to kiss each other sweetly.

Rose kept her eyes closed as their lips stayed pressed together, her heart hammering with the words the Doctor had murmured in her ear.

 _Pretend like I just told you the most horrific secret and kiss me immediately after. I'll explain everything later._

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N The Doctor's perspective leading up to the wedding, followed by the reception and the wedding night.**

 **Thanks to the lovely Vampiyaa as always.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The day before his wedding, the Doctor left his staff and Council to deal with the guests and the final wedding preparations, and retreated to the TARDIS. He seldom got to see her these days and he missed her just as much as she seemed to miss him. And it was not even a fraction of how much they both missed the stars.

"Hello, old girl," he murmured as he patted the console affectionately. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

Truthfully, it had only been a couple of days since he had visited with Rose, but he hadn't been alone in the TARDIS since before the Earth representatives had come to Gallifrey. He stroked the console once more and made himself walk over to the sitting room, because he was sure that the temptation to spin the randomiser and dematerialise would be very high if he lingered near the console. It was a battle he had been fighting for a while now, and it hadn't gotten any easier to give up the stars for a prolonged stay on Gallifrey.

The decision to remain behind on Gallifrey and lead as President to avoid the darkest possibility had been one of the most difficult choices he'd ever had to make for himself. He was an explorer, a teacher, not a politician. Even as he'd challenged Romana's presidency, he'd had his doubts. But he was determined to do it, because someone had to be the leader that Gallifrey and more importantly, the universe, deserved. If left in the hands of people like Borusa, he was certain that Gallifrey would either end up becoming like Daleks, or they'd be destroyed completely with everything else in the universe.

He sat down in his stuffed armchair and rested his feet up on the footstool, using the quiet hum of the TARDIS to lull himself into a restful slumber. After ten minutes of closing his eyes but being unable to stop the continuous chains of thoughts in his mind, he gave up on trying to relax and stood up to move the needle onto the record and play some music. As the strains of some unidentifiable song floated through the air, the Doctor walked into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of tea. _A fair amount of introspection was always helped along by tea_ , he decided.

He couldn't help but think of Rose as he waited for the water to boil. It had only been a couple of evenings ago when he'd made her tea in the TARDIS. He thought of the evening before last when she'd charmed her way through the guests like she had been born doing it. Which, he had to admit, was very likely considering she'd been raised as an heiress to her father's fortune. She had slipped away from the crowd after making her rounds around the room, and he had been almost tempted to go after her, but he'd been stopped by Mickey Smith, of all people. Not wanting to cause a scene, the two of them had walked away to a quiet corner.

"What?" he had asked, not wishing to be rude but not trying to be too terribly patient either.

"She's my best friend," said Mickey quietly. "I love her. Not the way she loves me, but that's my problem. I only want to let you know one thing."

His eyebrows had shot up at the quiet honest words, and he'd nodded without a second thought.

"I know you love her," he said, and the Doctor opened his mouth to deny it. "Don't deny it," interrupted Mickey. "I know the signs. You might not admit it yet, but you are doing this for more than just your planet. I just...there was a guy, in Rose's life. He wasn't a good guy, which is putting it nicely."

"An ex-boyfriend?" he asked, curious despite himself.

"Yeah, a piece of sh…" Mickey cleared his throat. "Thing is, he was awful to her. She never told us all of what happened, but we could guess. He was no good, and the rest of us could see that from the beginning. But Rose couldn't."

The Doctor felt the need to defend her. "She's not stupid."

"Not stupid," agreed Mickey. "But she looks for the best in people, yeah? Her compassion overrides her judgment sometimes." He sighed and shook his head. "You won't hurt her, but I don't know who else you trust to keep her safe. Rose...she's smart, yeah? Good under pressure. But when it comes to people, her kindness gets the better of her."

"I'll remember that," he promised.

Mickey nodded. "Good, just be careful with who you have around her," he said, and started to leave before turning back briefly. "Don't tell her I told you about Jimmy."

The Doctor had nodded, and Mickey had walked away, leaving him with a thousand more questions for Rose.

The kettle whistled, and the Doctor hurriedly shook his head as he was brought back to the present. Apparently everyone, including his own Council, his brother, and the majority of their off-world guests, along with his bride's own family and friends were under the impression that he and Rose cared very much for each other. Which he did, if he were to be completely honest with himself, but not in the way everyone was assuming.

Under slightly different circumstances, Rose was exactly the kind of person whom he would have loved to travel with in the TARDIS. She was smart, curious, compassionate and effervescent with life. She would have made a wonderful companion for him, and he wasn't sure if he could say with certainty that he would have not fallen just as much in love with her as she was with life. It was unclear how much of that thought was born out of speculation and how much could be credited to his sharper-than-usual-in-this-incarnation time sense, whispering to him of lost timelines.

He remembered the promise he had made her to be honest with her once they were married, and wondered if they would ever get to a point where she could consider him a friend. Despite what everyone was saying, he knew that Rose was putting up a rather brave front for the world, and he was not going to delude himself with the possibility that she would care for him the way he was already finding himself doing for her. The best he could hope was for her friendship, and he knew he would be privileged if he could even get that after he'd forced her into this marriage and damned her to a near-immortal existence with him.

Yet, a tiny part at the back of his mind nurtured a spark of hope for the remote possibility of them being husband and wife in the proper sense of the term. All those little moments of quiet whispers and gentle reassurances that they'd shared in the last few days were tucked away in that part of his mind that still hoped. However, he was doing his best to silence it.

With a sigh, he turned his thoughts to more practical matters. Mickey's words had given him a lot to think about. Initially, he'd not given much thought about the part of the wedding ceremony where names were shared between the people getting married. Even when Brax had asked him, he'd only asked him to butt out because he knew how much it annoyed his brother when he didn't know something. But the last few days had led him to look at the situation in a whole new light.

Borusa was under the impression that Rose had seduced him, so he'd attempted to bring her over to his side first, probably figuring that if he could influence Rose, then she'd influence the Doctor in turn, increasing Borusa's influence over him. It was a solid plan, had it not been for the fact that Rose didn't trust Borusa and had not been stupid or vengeful enough to let that happen.

Vansell, true to form, had approached Rose with an unfriendly threat, warning her to stay out of Gallifrey's matters. As far as he was concerned, Vansell, like Borusa, also believed the Doctor and Rose's relationship to be more of the personal kind. He wasn't sure if his Council shared their views, but if Brax was to be believed, many of them were likely to take the same view as Borusa. Brax himself had taken to using that smug, superior all-knowing tone of his that drove the Doctor up the wall, whenever he would mention Rose. The Doctor wondered if he was just doing it to rile him up, or if Brax genuinely believed that the Doctor and Rose were more involved than they'd led him to believe.

Either way, it had given the Doctor the perfect opening to cement a lie that had already taken root. By sharing his name with Rose, or at least, pretending that he had, it would make it clear to everyone that they had been right all along in assuming the nature of their relationship. He had every intention of keeping Rose safe, and in order to ensure that, he was prepared to give credence to everyone's assumption that they were two idiots madly in love, and it would be futile to attempt to sow any seeds of doubt in their relationship. External threats could be handled, but like Rose had said time and time again, making it clear to everyone that the two of them had a strong relationship between them would prevent any sabotage. It would also make them seem like less of a threat, considering the way Time Lords viewed love and companionship of that kind as a shameful weakness.

His mind made up, the Doctor finished his tea and went deeper into the TARDIS to find a sleeping aid from the medbay. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he needed to be at his best. In an unprecedented move, he broke his rule of never using any mind-altering substances and took the little pink dreamless-sleep pill and climbed into the first bed that the TARDIS offered him.

Just before the pill did its job and knocked him out for a few hours, the Doctor hoped that his decision to share his name with Rose would not backfire spectacularly on them.

* * *

At dawn, the Doctor was in his office, dressed in his groom's robes, trying not to fidget. The heavy silk robes, not very different to his usual formal robes, were new and therefore, itchy, especially around his neck. His frequent scratching at the skin of his neck had turned it bright pink. It didn't help that he'd shaved just hours ago too, which just added to the burn.

"You're like a child," chided Braxiatel when he walked into his office with the Prydonian Chapter cloak thrown over his arm, and found him scratching at his neck with an irritable look on his face.

"No, I'm like a Lord President of a race without any sense of fashion," countered the Doctor, but stopped scratching just the same.

"As if you have any sense of fashion at all," snorted Braxiatel, and then cast an eye over the Doctor's attire. "Prydonian colours, good. All that's missing is the cloak. And the headdress, of course, but you won't require that until after the ceremony."

"Quite right," nodded the Doctor, grabbing the pair of gloves from his desk and slipping them on.

The red and orange robes he was wearing had a high collar and fell loosely over his body, covering him from neck to toe, including long sleeves on both his arms. He hated them with a passion, but since becoming President, he had been compelled to wear them for most formal occasions. Even then, he did his best to wear his own clothes whenever he could.

Braxiatel handed him the cloak, and the Doctor put it on himself and did up the fastenings. "Well, on the bright side," said Braxiatel. "You only have to look this ridiculous in front of a small number of people."

"Thanks," said the Doctor, shooting an irritated look at his brother. "The rest will just have to see me in an equally ridiculous headdress instead of the cloak."

"Bright side, Doctor," said Braxiatel, clapping his shoulder. "Bright side."

"Yeah, well, it's getting harder and harder to find that," muttered the Doctor.

Braxiatel grinned and clapped his shoulder once more before departing for the Panopticon. The Doctor took a deep breath and went down to the antechamber, which was empty save for Rose. She was staring off into space, looking like she was a million miles away, which gave the Doctor a moment to admire how utterly beautiful she looked as a bride. The dressmakers had done a tremendous job, and the gown was very flattering on Rose.

He cleared his throat, and Rose looked at him in surprise before a small, nervous smile graced her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she said. "Just a bit of cold feet."

Involuntarily, his eyes drifted to her feet where he saw the red-stocking clad feet inside the delicate gold slippers. "I can imagine," he said, moving his eyes hastily back to her face.

She seemed to have not noticed his gaze slip and he couldn't be more grateful. "What about you?" she asked.

"I have been told to look on the bright side," he said.

"What is the bright side here exactly?" asked Rose.

"You know, I'm not quite sure," he said honestly.

Rose smiled but it vanished when the door opened and the Gold Usher walked in with two Chancellery guards in tow.

"We are ready," he declared, and held up his staff firmly.

The Doctor gestured at Rose to stand behind the Gold Usher with him, as they waited outside the closed doors of the Panopticon. He noticed her take a deep breath, not unlike the one he'd taken before coming down to the antechamber, and did his best to smile encouragingly at her but she was staring straight ahead and not looking at him.

The ceremony was over relatively quickly, and he could feel the nervous thumping of Rose's pulse from where their hands were joined throughout the whole thing. Though, when he declared his intention to share his name with her, her pulse rocketed with her nervousness. He had never shared his true name with anyone, but from what he'd read and understood, revealing the name was supposed to have a profound impact on both parties involved. He'd gone over the words he would say to Rose over and over in his head, hoping she would follow his lead and their deception would be carried out without a hitch.

"Of course, my lord," said the Gold Usher. "You reserve the right to share your name with your bride. Even if it goes against tradition," he murmured disapprovingly.

"Splendid," said the Doctor, deciding not to let the murmured words distract him from the task at hand.

Rose's eyes were wide with confusion and fear, and he tried to convey as much comfort as he could as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. The subtle scent of apples flooded his senses, and he felt his own pulse jump. "Pretend like I just told you the most horrific secret and kiss me immediately after," he whispered, his lips barely touching the shell of her ear. "I'll explain everything later," he added as an afterthought.

He held her gaze as he slowly pulled away, and nearly laughed in relief, when she did exactly as he said and brought her lips to his. Grateful and giddy beyond belief, he moved his lips over hers, trying to convey his appreciation. She didn't kiss him back, not really, but she kept their lips fused together until they had to break apart for air.

He searched her eyes, and to his surprise, found shock, confusion, and the slightest dilation of her pupils that the very, very optimistic part of his brain was labelling as arousal. He didn't have a chance to confirm or debunk that notion since their hands were quickly unbound, and he and his bride were ushered into the antechamber by Romana.

"I'll give you a moment," she said, and left them alone.

Rose turned to the Doctor immediately. "Wanna tell me now?" she asked.

"Not here," said the Doctor, shaking his head. "Later, when we are alone."

Rose sighed but nodded. Her eyes drifted down to his lips, and she blushed deeply. "You've got…" she gestured vaguely towards his face.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"My lipstick on your mouth," she said quickly.

It was the Doctor's turn to blush as he wiped at his lips with his hand hastily, hoping he removed it.

"No, hold on," said Rose, shaking her head when she saw that he'd smeared it even more. She removed her glove and used it to dab at the red lipstick on his mouth. It came off easily and just as she was about to move her hand away, the door to the antechamber opened and Romana walked in but stopped short at the sight of them standing so close together.

"Should I come back later?" she asked, her eyes moving between the two of them rapidly.

"No," said the Doctor, as Rose put some distance between them and slipped her glove back on.

Romana hummed disbelievingly. "The guests from the Panopticon are moving into the main ballroom of the Presidential Palace as we speak," she said. "The rest of our guests will join them there shortly." She nodded at Aquila and Carina, whom they hadn't noticed standing behind her before, and they walked into the antechamber with Aquila carrying a headdress in her hand. "Make yourselves presentable."

Without another word, she turned around and left. "Well, that wasn't embarrassing at all," said the Doctor, taking the headdress and plopping it down onto his head with an exaggerated frown.

Rose didn't say anything as Carina detached the long train of her dress, leaving it a practical length, like Romana had said. "Thank you," she said, once she was done.

She saw surprise in Carina's eyes as she bowed and left with her sister hurriedly. Before she could dwell on it, the Doctor cleared his throat. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Rose smiled a little, and placed her hand on his arm to let him take her to their wedding reception.

* * *

The main ballroom was already full of guests by the time the Doctor and Rose made their way to the foyer of the Presidential Palace. Unlike the night before when the ballroom had been decorated for an evening event with a large dance floor, and servers walking around with trays of nibbles and drinks, this time it was clearly set up for a banquet. Long tables were arranged neatly for the guests, and the table for the bride and groom was set up right at the front, facing everyone.

"The Lord Doctor and Lady Rose Tyler," announced the Gold Usher, and the Doctor and Rose walked into the ballroom to tumultuous applause.

As soon as they'd sat down, servers came out to serve the guests with the first course.

"Different courses for everyone?" asked Rose in a low whisper, noticing that different guests were being served different things.

"Yes, well, different dietary requirements for different species," said the Doctor.

Rose nodded. "So, what else is supposed to happen? Surely we will be doing more than just eating?" she asked.

"The gift ceremony will start soon," said the Doctor.

"Gifts?" asked Rose, confused.

"The guests have brought us gifts that they'll present to us one by one," he explained. "I'm afraid it will take a while. This will help."

He handed Rose a small cube that looked more or less like a sugar cube. She took it with slight trepidation and watched him take another one for himself. "Chin chin," he said and popped it into his mouth.

"Dare I ask?" she asked, following his lead and placing it in her mouth.

"Food supplement," he said. "I'm afraid we'll be too busy to partake in the feast."

His prediction proved to be true, and even though Rose hadn't felt like she would be able to eat anything, the sight of some of the courses still made her slightly envious of the guests who were free to eat it. She and the Doctor spent all their time accepting odd and exciting gifts from each of the guests, and smiling and thanking them for coming to the wedding and asking them to enjoy the banquet. After a while, it became almost like a routine, and even after some of their gifts included things like bodily saliva, colourful sand, blades of grass, and what looked like a literal box of rocks as gifts, Rose stopped being surprised by it all.

She kept casting longing look towards the table where her friends and family were sitting, and as sundown came closer, she grew more and more impatient. But soon enough, the last of the guests had given their gifts, and the Doctor stood up to address the room.

"Honoured guests, my bride and I want to thank you for your generous gifts and sincere congratulations on the occasion of our wedding," he said. "On behalf of Gallifrey and all her dominions, let us raise a glass for a wonderful day that we have celebrated."

There was cheering as glasses were held up, and guests began to disperse soon after. Rose murmured a quick goodbye to the Doctor and followed her family to an empty study closest to the foyer of the Presidential Palace.

"Well, that was quite a party," said Tosh, as Rose closed the door behind them.

"Can't say I'm not glad it's over," muttered Rose. "They'll be along soon to take you lot back to Earth."

There was silence and then Tosh walked up to Rose, and hugged her. Rose was surprised, mostly because Tosh wasn't the hugging type, but she hugged her back gratefully. "Keep those scientists in line, will you?" said Rose, fighting back tears. "Especially Owen."

Tosh chuckled as Owen shot them a glare. "You know I will," said Tosh and pulled away, before looking at Owen pointedly.

"Give 'em hell, Tyler," said Owen, clapping her shoulder awkwardly.

Rose chuckled and grabbed him in a hug. "Look after yourself, Harper," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, pushing her away playfully.

Jake had no hesitation in his actions as he hugged her warmly. "Be safe, lovely," he whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

"You too," said Rose, tears springing into her eyes. "Look after them, yeah?"

He nodded and patted her cheek, before stepping away. "We'll give you the room," he said, and he, Tosh and Owen left the study.

"You be careful, you hear me?" said Mickey, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The tiniest sign of trouble and you send for us."

"Yeah," agreed Rose, with a small smile.

"I'm serious," he said. "Promise me."

"I promise, Micks," said Rose. "I love you."

"Love you more," he said with a small grin and planted a long kiss on her forehead. "Bye, babe."

Rose grinned at him as he walked out too, leaving her with her parents and brother. She looked at Tony, who looked slightly confused, and knelt in front of him. "Come here, my darling," she said, and Tony ran into her arms without hesitation. "I love you," she told him, fighting back tears as she hugged him to her chest. "Remember that. I love you more than anything in this universe."

"I love you too, Rosie," he said automatically.

"I know, but it's always nice to hear," she said, trying to smile even as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "You be good for mum and dad. You have to be brave and strong for them, and look after them when I'm not there, 'kay?"

"Aren't you coming with us?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"No, my darling, I'll be here on Gallifrey for a little while," she said.

"Because you and the Doctor got married?" he asked.

"Yes," said Rose, stroking his cheek.

"Are you sad about getting married?" he asked, touching the tear streaks on her face.

"No," lied Rose, even though her lower lip trembled. "They're just happy tears. Remember the tapes from mum and dad's wedding and how mum was crying too?"

Tony nodded vigorously, and let Rose hug him tightly and kiss his cheek. "Come home soon, Rosie," he whispered as Rose stood up again.

"Yeah," said Rose, and turned to her dad, who had gone misty-eyed. "Bye, Dad."

He hugged her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "You call us as soon as you can," he said, tightening his grip on her. "If something, anything, goes wrong, you tell us."

"I will, Dad, I promise," said Rose, pulling away and smiling at him.

He didn't bother hiding his tears as he cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Dad," she said, and looked at her mum, who had tears flowing down her face but her mouth was firm. "Mum?"

"You be careful, Rose," she said, drawing out a hanky from somewhere, and wiping off tears from Rose's face while making sure that her makeup wasn't too smeared.

It was so very familiar that it brought on a fresh batch of tears, and Jackie tutted. "Dry your tears, love," she said. "You have been so strong today. And you'll keep being that strong because I raised you to be strong. Earth was too small for you anyway. Queen of the universe, that's what you were meant to be."

Rose chuckled through her tears. "I'm not the queen of the universe," she said.

"Might as well be, as far as I'm concerned," said Jackie, dabbing at Rose's face to clean it up. "I asked Lucy and the staff to pack up your room, and I'll have it sent back with that lot in their ship when they take us home."

"Thanks," said Rose, surprised. "Hadn't even occurred to me, to be honest."

"I know, but that's why I'm here," said Jackie, and finally her firm facade seemed to crumble just a little. "I love you, sweetheart. That will never, ever change."

"I know, mum," said Rose, and let herself be held lovingly by her mother in a warm, comforting hug. "I love you."

Jackie sniffed as she pulled away. "Do as your dad says and call us," she said.

"I will," said Rose yet again.

There was a knock at the door and Mickey poked his head in. "They've brought our things from the bungalow," he said. "It's time."

"We'll be right there," said Pete, and smiled at Rose. "Goodbye, love."

"Take care," said Rose, and walked them out of the study and into the foyer which was empty, save for an unremarkable cabin that she supposed was the time station. Jake, Tosh, Owen and Mickey were standing just outside it with the Doctor and two other Time Lords who had previously transported them to and from Gallifrey.

The Doctor nodded respectfully at Rose's parents, and Pete nodded back as they all walked into the time station, leaving only the Doctor and Rose standing next to each other. Rose bit the inside of her cheek and smiled and waved goodbye, and in a matter of seconds, the time station vanished, and her smile dropped too.

"Come on," said the Doctor gently, taking her hand.

She let him take it and lead her upstairs to her quarters. She was so exhausted that she was afraid she wouldn't even make it to the bedchamber in her wing, but when they got there, it had been changed drastically. Instead of the plain white sheets that she'd seen before, the bed was made up with silky red and gold sheets. Candles had been lit and set up around the room, and if Rose wasn't mistaken, petals of some red wildflowers that she'd seen on Gallifrey were scattered onto the hardwood floor and the bed.

"Ah," said the Doctor, stopping short at the sight. "I think your assistants took it upon themselves to decorate."

"Yeah, I'll be having a word with them about that," said Rose, her exhaustion taking a back seat at the sight before her. She extricated her hand from his, and walked into the room. "Is it later now?"

The Doctor shut the door behind him and removed his headdress. "Yes, it's later," he said.

"Well?" asked Rose, crossing her arms and waiting.

"First, you have to promise that it stays between the two of us," he said, with a sigh. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Brax and Romana."

"Fine," agreed Rose.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Sharing my name with you in full view of the Council and every important Time Lord on Gallifrey sent a very important message," he explained quietly. "It told them that the relationship that we had was more of a personal nature. To them, we are fools in love, incapable of being a threat because of what they consider to be our weakness."

Rose considered it and nodded slowly. "Romana said something similar when I told her about my conversation with Borusa," she said. "She is bound to see through this lie."

"Ah, but she did just see me share my name with you," countered the Doctor. "This will work, Rose, and it will keep you safe."

Rose sighed. "Did you consider that it just puts both of us more at risk?" she asked. "Now everyone knows that in order to get to you, all they have to do is hurt me."

"Perhaps, but they won't be able to," he said. "The Presidential Palace is heavily under guard. Every time you leave the palace, you will have your own Chancellery guards protecting you at all times. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Let's just hope you're right," murmured Rose, and shook her head. "So we are madly in love, are we?" she asked, with a tired smile.

"Oh, absolutely," he grinned. "Apparently, our passion is so obvious that everyone is completely convinced."

"Shows what they know," snorted Rose, reaching up to remove the hair combs from her chignon. She yawned and apologised quickly. "Blimey, I'm tired."

"Understandable," said the Doctor. "The bed looks rather inviting, I'll admit."

Rose looked at him with wide eyes, and he seemed to realise the implications of his words. He laughed nervously. "For you," he clarified. "Inviting for you."

Rose chuckled and shook her head. "I know," she said, though she did seem relieved. "It's so mad," she murmured, with a sardonic smile.

"What is?" he asked, curiously.

"This is our wedding night," she said. "And we are about to go to sleep in different beds. It's just...odd, that's all."

"Not on Gallifrey, it isn't," he said. "Couples often don't even share a home, let alone a bed."

"You're kidding," said Rose.

The Doctor shrugged. "Most don't marry for love," he said. "It's an alliance, pure and simple."

"So is this," said Rose. She didn't add that it didn't feel like simply an alliance, and she didn't have to, because the unsaid words lingered in the air between them.

"Well," said the Doctor finally, after several long moments of silence had passed. "I'll leave you to rest."

"Right, goodnight," said Rose, as the Doctor opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"May I join you for dinner tomorrow?" he asked, after a moment of slight hesitation. At her look of surprise, he decided to clarify. "I have an early meeting with the Council, and then a full day of Presidential duties, but my evening should be free. I promised you answers and you've more than earned them."

Rose smiled at him. "I'd like that," she nodded.

"Wonderful," he said, looking very relieved. "Goodnight, Rose."

Rose raised her hand in farewell and watched him leave. Once he was gone, she closed the door and walked to the wardrobe. Methodically, she removed her beautiful gown and hung it up. Her pretty underthings were tossed into the laundry chute, and all the jewellery was thrown onto the vanity. There were makeup wipes, or something similar enough to them on the vanity, and Rose used it to wipe off the remaining traces of her makeup.

She found a white, cotton nightgown and padded over to the massive bathroom for a quick wash. Walking back into the room after being freshly showered and dressed in the nightgown, she moved around the bedchamber, blowing out each candle. She returned to the bed and lifted up the duvet to shake off all the petals from it before slipping under it.

Rose took a deep breath and clutched her pillow to her face, finally letting go of the emotions that she'd been holding back all day. It started out with a small sob, and soon enough, she was crying uncontrollably, not even bothering to muffle the sobs.

The rest of the universe could think whatever they wanted, but tonight was a night of mourning for her.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
